To see you smile
by Fallon
Summary: When Tomoyo goes to England several people will learn what it takes to make some one smile. E+T (chapter 6 up) For Starchick.
1. Prologue: Once up an time and never agai...

**To see you smile**

By: Fallon-chan 

___________________________________________________________________________________________

****

AN: My return to the writing circuit. For all those who wonder it is an E+T. Don't like it then I'd advise you to leave. This is also my first Card Captor Sakura fic so let's go easy one me please. I do hope you enjoy this and it lives up to the standards I want it too. As for grammar and spelling mistakes we can now curse San-chan! My new beta-reader. ^-^

****

Disclaimers: Clamp owns everything isn't it quite obvious that if I owned CCS that known of this would be required. 

****

For: Starchick, hope you're happy with yourself now. Haha

___________________________________________________________________________________________

****

Prologue: Once upon a time and never again

Daidouji Sonomi paced the halls, walking at a moderate pace for a woman her size. Her mind was trouble and filled with many unpleasant thoughts. There was no way she would ever let him in this house again. She had been a fool once and she had learned from her mistakes like most of us do. This time around she'd be smarter. 

He had hurt her once. No, not Sonomi, not she. She never loved him in the first place. Why should it pain her to see him leave? Unfortunately it had pained her more then she would have ever dreamed. She found herself crying in the middle of the night thinking of those eyes. Those beautiful violet eyes filled with tears, sobbing endlessly. If those eyes had been the color of emerald, Sonomi would have lost herself again. 

While it was a comfort to her aching heart it was also painful for them to look so much alike. Sonomi loved them both so much. To see one crying was like remember the other tears. When either of them did cry, it was few and bitterly awful. Sonomi hated witnessing tears. She had seen too many in her lifetime. 

Sonomi shook her head furiously. There was no way she let her ex-husband see her precious Tomoyo. Tomoyo-chan, her life, her daughter was her own soul. Tomoyo was the only thing that kept her going in life. If she had not had her baby girl with her when Nadeshiko died, so many years ago, she would have left along with her dear cousin. 

Her husband, the foul person he was, had made Tomoyo cry all those years ago. She had loved her father very greatly as most children do. Her eyes over flowed, those marvelous violet gemstones wept till Sonomi feared they would never stop. How much she had feared that Tomoyo's heart would have forever be broken. By a miracle perhaps Tomoyo learn to love again. 

It hadn't take long for Tomoyo to stop grieving for her father. She had realized that she had her mother and friends. She was still loved and Tomoyo gave the gift back freely. Tomoyo had even tried to be Nadeshiko for her mother because she knew how much her mother missed Sakura-chan and Touya-san's mother. Tomoyo forgave her father because she was able to love again without his love, though her mother did not know of this. She had learned to love even when it wasn't returned at all. 

Sonomi knew this. She had often fear how much it pained Tomoyo not be loved by the one she cared most about. Surprising to most, Tomoyo did not seem sadden by this. Sonomi knew better for she had been there. It hurt Sonomi to know her daughter would face the same gray world she had lived through. Her daughter would suffer. Would the sudden return of her long lost father make Tomoyo grieve more on the inside then she was already. Perhaps not, Tomoyo had been a very forgiving and loving child all her life. 

Even at the age of sixteen Tomoyo still showed these gifts. Would she be able to forgive her father if she hadn't already? Sonomi did not want to think about it. She would not have the man she despised so much to be near her daughter once more only to hurt her again. "Never", Sonomi mumbled to herself. 

But how to keep Tomoyo from him without her knowing? Maybe she did want to see her father. Tomoyo was strange at times and Sonomi was never sure exactly what she was thinking. Tomoyo may not be pleased with the knowledge of her mother keeping her from her father. 

Sonomi stopped pacing and walked into her study, a place where she spent most of her time. She found a cup of tea place on her desk, not doubtfully by a maid, Sonomi knew it hadn't been there long because it was still very warm. On her desk sat the letter. She slid it out of its envelope that was address to her.

__

Sonomi, 

I know there is no use in saying I am sorry. Too many things have been said and to few done about them. What action I took seemed like the best for our dear Tomoyo. You must know that I did and still do love her with the depth of my heart. Knowing that Tomoyo-chan is alive gets me through the day. Knowingly you do not believe a word I say. It wouldn't surprise me if you didn't, you never did. You never believe anything I told you. Not even that I loved you. You were always so caught up in the past that you never saw the present or the possibility of what the future could have been like. Do not deny it Sonomi, for you know it's true.

I have no quarrel with you. I never want to see you or speak to you again. I'm only writing this letter because I need my Tomoyo. Not just your Tomoyo. She is my daughter too. I've lived by your selfish wishes far too long and have regretted it with ever breath I take. I take it back about not wanting to say something to you. I do have something I've always wanted to say to you dear, after the night you told me to leave. Sonomi I could call you so many things right now but I dare not because I fear sweet Tomo-chan might read this and some words that I would like to write are not appropriate for her eyes. But know this Ms. Daidouji, I pity you. Yes, I pity you. Pity how you never let go of things. I pity how you don't believe in anyone's love but your own.

I often wondered if you ever loved Tomoyo the way I did. From the moment she wrapped her tiny fingers around my fingers I knew that I had finally done something right. I knew that we, yes we, had finally done something right. I never knew how you felt. I often hated myself for wondering (this was the time I loved you Sonomi) that if you only loved our precious gift from the heavens because she reminded you of Nadeshiko. 

I remember when Fujitaka and Nadeshiko came the night she was born. They watched our baby through the glass window in the hospital nursery. They smiled at her. Such warm loving smiles. They loved Tomoyo too you know. I knew Nadeshiko, God bless her soul, would love her because she loved you so damn much. Too much if you ask me. But it surprised me that Fujitaka loved her too. It wasn't because she reminded him of **his wife**, notice the empathized on his wife dear, but he loved her because he not only loved Nadeshiko, but he loved you too. You never knew that did you Sonomi? That is why I wonder if you're able to love our daughter. I wonder because you would never accept love from anyone who wanted to love you other then you're dear sweet cousin who I loved as well. I loved you and you never knew. Nadeshiko loved you but not enough. Your grandfather loves you but you don't give him enough back. Hell, Fujitaka loved you and your whole family hated his guts. Things like that make me regret not picking Tomoyo up and taking her with me.

But I didn't Sonomi. I could have and I would have. You knew this as well. Do you know why I left her behind me all those years ago? You should, haven't I made it clear enough yet for you? You need some one who would return your love. I know you love her even though I been speaking as I do not believe it to be true. You'd have to love her because unlike me she is you. Tomoyo is part of you. You carried her for nine months inside of you. You bonded before you held her for the first time. You need Tomoyo-chan; I could always see that in your eyes. I'm jealous of your bond. I wish it had been me that had her. Ha. That truly is something funny. A man wanting to carry his child. That must give you a laugh. I envy this between you because you've always had her with you. At least if I had carried her she would have been all mine for a bit.

I need that. I need our daughter, Sonomi. I want you to share her love. I know she still loves me even after I've hurt her so much because unlike you Tomoyo will be forgiven. 

She is sixteen already. She has grown so fast. No doubly she has grown into a beautiful lady. I need to see her before it's too late. Please understand me. Put yourself in my shoes. You may hate me because I've hurt Tomoyo but remember you were the one that told me to leave. You told me to leave because- Well do you remember why you told me to leave? I do. Every day I relive that moment in my head. If not for losing Tomoyo from it I would look back on the memory and smile. Come on, Sonomi tell me why you made me hurt her? Hmmm..... It's just as much your fault you know, for her pain. 

You told me to leave because I said I loved you like Nadeshiko would never. But I told Tomoyo that same night, with the rain pouring down that I loved her more then you loved Nadeshiko and she understood I loved her greatly. I hate using Nadeshiko name like this. Almost in vain. She had died way before I left. It killed me using her name in an argument. I hope she can forgive me. 

I don't want it or need your forgiveness, only Tomoyo. I want to see her if only for a minute. Understand how much I love her even if you hate me. Tomoyo needs more love then what she gets from you. You know this to be true. She deserves love, the angel of a child, deserves love from everyone who seen her smile. I want her to know I love her too. 

Let me see her please. I ask you because you love her as well. If you won't at least tell her that I love her very much, never meant to--

At this Sonomi tore the letter into shreds. How dare he? To say he loved Tomoyo. She had told him to get out of their home not out of their daughter's life. Damn him, Sonomi cursed. He would not doubtfully write or see Tomoyo on his own with out her permission. Sonomi would never let him again. He would never hurt their daughter or she.

Sonomi wiped the tears from her eyes that threaten to run down her face. The only answer to the problem was to get Tomoyo out of Tomoeda for awhile till this blew over. But Sonomi had no time for a family vacation so many problems and complications had come up in her business. Sometimes she wished she could just hand Daidouji Toys over to the first person she met on the street. It kept her from seeing and being with Tomoyo. How would she keep Tomoyo from being hurt again?

__

Bring, bring 

The ringing of her telephone frighten her from her troubled thoughts. She answered the phone in a rather upsetting tone for the person on the other end.

"Yes, who is this?" Sonomi snapped.

"Excuse me Ms. Daidouji, I hate to bother you at this hour." The person on the other line replied.

"Well how nice of you to remember your manners. Shame you couldn't before you distributed me." Sonomi stated.

"Yes, well sorry for that again but this is very important news that couldn't wait. I'm afraid you need to hear this as soon as possible no matter what the time of night it may be there in Japan." 

"Really, I'm dying to hear what news is so important that you have the nerve of getting smart with me. Who in the hell is this?" Sonomi snapped again rather angry.

"I am Mr. Applegate, Madam. I'm from your branch in England. I'm the vice president of this office." The man replied.

"Should have known you were from England other then the accent, you're all-ruder then Americans." Sonomi answered.

"Sorry you feel that way but there is some pressing business her that needs your attention right away." Mr. Applegate told her.

"Yes, yes. What is it that is so important because I will tell you what is important. Daidouji Toys here in **Japan**, Vice President Applegate, we are in a major crisis. Half our workers have gone on strike for no apparent reason other then they want more money, and we are far behind with our producing rate. All the while I have a major deal with Holland coming in tomorrow and have to meet with the man myself seeing how my own vice president had decided to spend more time with his sectary in the Florida Keys while his wife is visiting her mother in Rome. Do not forget the fact that my grandfather is sick and I can't visit him because I have another company breathing down my throat to take over my business. Now I have to deal with more damn things at once then I would like too. So you Mr. Applegate, and your president of my company whether it is in Japan or England, should be able to handle a single problem by yourself. If not I will see to it that some one that is more capable of handling a job so I don't have to be on a jet for more then two hour of my life. Do I make myself clear, Applegate." Sonomi shouted over the phone line.

"Yes, Madam. We just figured you like to know that you're biggest American and French ad vestures are thinking of taking their business elsewhere if your someone from you personal branch isn't here in two days tops. Seems they rather talk to someone named Daidouji then Applegate. So I am sorry that I bothered you, but do know it has been such a pleasure talking to you today, Ms. Daidouji. May I add it makes me glad to be part of your fine line of--" 

"Shut the hell up Applegate, do shut up and hold your breath for one minute if the British are capable of it or else I'll have a talk with your Queen." Sonomi barked.

Sonomi rubbed her temples with her free hand she had more then a headache coming on. It was more like a migraine. What to do? She couldn't be in two places at once. She needed to be in Japan to deal with business as well as personal problem. _What a life_, she thought bitterly to herself. The Americans and French want to speak to some one with Daidouji in their name. As if she didn't have enough problems. Now she had to deal with this and Tomoyo's father. It was at that moment when she realized something. It suddenly came to her, how to kill two birds with a stone. _Perfect_, Sonomi thought to herself.

"Mr. Applegate are you still there?" Sonomi asked calmly.

"Yes, I am still here."

"Good, you tell them they'll have a Daidouji there before their two days." Sonomi stated.

"So you've decided to come then?" Applegate asked and Sonomi was not sure whether he was pleased or not.

"No sir, not I but my daughter Tomoyo. Be assured they will much more enjoy my daughter's company then mine." Sonomi said to the man.

"Yes. I certainly hope so." Applegate replied before Sonomi laughed.

__________________________________________________________________________________

****

More AN: Yes, I know that there isn't much Eriol and Tomoyo mush in here for anyone right now. Actually there is none at all. heehee But do understand that this prologue is needed to work for many things in my story. I can't just throw Tomoyo in England for no apparent reason now can I? But I promise there will be E+T in the future chapters as well as other pairing. Such as S+S and Sonomi/Fujitaka. *coughs* Sorry for the insult towards Americans, French, and English. No harm needed just wanted Sonomi to sound well you know how I want her to sound! ^-^ On other notes I am not an Yuri fan it's just how Clamp want its. *shakes head* It won't be like that for long though.

Hope your enjoying this Starchick. You have no idea how difficult this is. 

_____________________________________________________________________________________ 


	2. The princess’s tears

****

To see you smile

By: Fallon-chan

______________________________________________________________________________

****

AN: Here's the next chapter. Sorry if the prologue was rather boring and dragged on. That's just me, you know. Hopefully this chapter will be much better. Once again this is for Starchick. Although I don't know why she threatened me you know. *LOL* Hope you enjoy this one as well, girl.

****

Disclaimers: Clamp owns everything. Plain and simple. Good enough for you greedy, money hungry people?

______________________________________________________________________________

****

Chapter One: The Princess's Tears

The Daidouji mansion was in the middle of chaos. Almost everyone was involved. Sonomi, Tomoyo's bodyguards, and the maids were dancing to a hectic beat. One they could have done without because it seemed none of them knew the steps. They ran down the stairs and back up again only to remember they had forgotten this or need that instead. 

The peaceful home was turned upside down. Everything was out of place and everyone as well. Not you're typical day there. Not at all, but it was needed. Tomoyo plane left in three hours and she still wasn't ready to go. 

Her bags were not pack and her suitcases were left unclosed while clothes were pulled from and thrown in it. Tomoyo's room was perhaps the biggest mess of all. The usual clean and tidy room was a mess plain and simple, Tomoyo did not like it one bit.

Instead of packing like she should she simply gather strung garments off the floor and placed them were they went. She ignored the process of her traveling and allowed everyone else to worry for her. Hoping and praying she would miss the plane. 

"Tomoyo do hurry, you haven't all day you now!" Her mother would shout now and then as she went through Tomoyo's closet since Tomoyo herself wouldn't.

In Tomoyo's heart, deep down she refused to leave home. Everything she loved and cared for was right there in Tomoeda. What was there for her in England? Nothing but pushy, bossy businessmen and women looking to make a profit. That was not her world and she did not want to be part of it.

Tomoyo's world was of chorus practice that usually ended in giggling fits. It was listening to Yamazaki-kun tell stories and watch the looks of the naive Sakura and Syaoran as they believed them. Her days were filled with taping Sakura-chan and all the other girls at cheerleading practice. Her day was not complete without walking to school and actually living the day instead of wishing it would just pass her by. Tomoyo's day was nothing without _her_ smile. 

Tomoyo felt the pain in heart again. It came often, though she wished it wouldn't. How much it hurt and how little she did for it. Not that there was anything she could do for it. She smiled bitterly as she watched her mother close one suitcase with much difficulty. Was there a cure for heartache? _Apparently not_, she thought. If there were, wouldn't her mother have cured herself along time ago?

How nice it would be though. To never have to feel her pain again. Sometimes it was so hard to pretend she was happy and the look in her eyes wasn't of a suffering girl. How much control it took not to cry when she saw them together. That confused her so. Because she knew if she cried, it would be a mixture of tears of joy and tears of sorrow. If she ever allowed herself to cry real tears instead of the dry ones she had come to know and hate, she would laugh.

She was happy for Sakura. Truly she was. Sakura was happy and Sakura's happiness was Tomoyo's happiness. It had always been. From the moment they meet whenever Sakura was pleased, so was she. Whenever Sakura was upset so was Tomoyo, and this is how it had always been. Tomoyo's feelings and emotion relied on Sakura. She needed her in so many ways. Many ways that could not be fulfilled. 

Yet, was it right to rely on her best friend's happiness to be happy herself. It must not be. She knew this whether she chose to believe it or not. Sakura's joy was no longer her own, but her sorrow. She was hurting because Sakura was happy with Syaoran. 

She often thought of herself as an awful person and hoped neither of the two would learn of her true feelings. In the end, if they did she might lose them both. The very thought tore her up. She loved Sakura and Syaoran very much. They were her best friends. They were what she lived for. The two of them were what she got up for in the morning with their hope that the world wasn't a terrible place after all. 

Sakura and Syaoran had gone through so much and for so long. They deserved each other. Tomoyo knew this and was proud of them for realizing their love for each other even if she was only looking in once again. _But this was how things were meant to be,_ Tomoyo told her stubborn heart. Yes, this was truly how things were suppose to be and how they would stay no matter how much it killed her daily. 

__

Perhaps England won't be that bad, Tomoyo thought looking on the brighter side of things. There were after all, many places worse to be even if she would be going alone. At the thought of being all alone in a foreign country, Tomoyo smiled happily to herself. Part of the deal that had been made with her mother was if she were going to England to sort out the mess, she would do it her way. Whatever she did was her own decision and her mother would respect whatever she had to say and the out come afterwards. This meant no bodyguards. Although she loved the women dearly, it was quite impossible for others to deal with them constantly being around her. Poor Sakura-chan was still intimidate by them after all these years, and Tomoyo could only imagine what the Americans and French would think if they were with her at **all **times as her mother had insisted. 

Tomoyo hummed a happy tune thinking of what she would do with the freedom, and all the cute things she could buy for Sakura (and perhaps Syaoran if she was feeling evil enough) while she was there. As well as the room service she would have. If she was going to do this she might as well go all out. Peach ice cream every night before she had dinner, something she had always wanted to try. Kero-chan seemed to enjoy dessert before dinner but then again Kero-chan liked sweets at all hours. 

So Tomoyo went to packing like a good girl. There was no sense in making her mother even more irritated then she was already, though it was rather amusing to watch her mother fume so. Tomoyo snickered at the thought. Before long, Tomoyo was packed and on her way to the airport all the while telling herself everything would be fine and she would have a lovely time. 

"Then why do I feel like crying, is it because I _will_ be alone?" Tomoyo asked herself softly and quickly thought of all the art museums she would visit. But even this brought back memories of Sakura. They had once caught a Clow Card in a museum. It had been rather annoying seeing how the card kept throwing them outside every time they made a noise. In the end Sakura-chan had used the Shadow Card and captured the card. Tomoyo had been so proud of Sakura then and even prouder that she had caught it all on camera. To watch over and over. 

Tomoyo could feel them coming, those awful tears that she could never cry with. That promises so many years ago still held her bound to it. So she sat in First Class with her eyes full of tears that she couldn't use. She sat alone knowing she had be lying to herself all these years and would never truly be part of Sakura life forever. She would never always be with her dear friend. Today was proof. One of these days she would just be gone and she would have to be where Sakura wouldn't have to worry about hurting her all the time. Never again would she see her beloved Sakura when the day came and she would truly then be alone with no emotions other then pain. Pain she couldn't even show, in fear she would hurt her someone with it.

"All alone Daidouji Tomoyo, is that your fate always?" She asked herself in a whisper before she fell asleep. 

_"Not if you don't want it to be."_

~**~

It was hours before the plane landed in England. Not too many because Tomoyo had been on longer, but she was still tired and sore from the ride. The sudden fear of being all alone swept over her again. Like a cloud of locus it swarmed her. Why had she ever agreed to this? 

She could be home where she belonged. She could be home with the people she loved. She could be home completely miserable and still lying to herself about it. Tomoyo would have preferred it that way. It was easier to pretend that in Tomoeda, Sakura would always need her. Much easier. In Tomoeda, Sakura-chan was there smiling and that smile was what kept Tomoyo going. How could she even hope to go on without that smile? 

Tomoyo wanted to go home.

" Perhaps it is not too late." Tomoyo said to herself not realizing she was even speaking out loud at the time.

"Well, I will certainly hope not." A giddy voice replied from behind.

Tomoyo turned around and as she did such smiled a genuine smile for the first time in such along while.

"It's never too late for you to ask to stay with us while you're in England, Tomoyo-chan!" Shouted an excited Ruby Moon in his false form closing Tomoyo in a tide embrace.

"It is good to see you again Daidouji-san." A voice came form aside.

"Like wise, Hiiragizawa-kun." Tomoyo greeted towards the young man, as Ruby Moon let go.

______________________________________________________________________________

****

More AN: Yeah, a cliffhanger because I know you love them so. But I do believe Starchick the only one reading this story so I wonder if I'll even continue it. Hmmm.... ^_^ I know this chapter and the prologue are slow starting but realize that they are needed for the base of the story. There is a reason for it all. Sonomi got the letter that reminded her of Tomoyo crying in the prologue. In this chapter Tomoyo can't cry like she use to. Even the promise mention in here is important. So don't complain people! I mean don't complain people pretty please.


	3. In the beginning

****

To see you smile

By Fallon-chan

______________________________________________________________________________ 

****

AN: It's nice to see that people are actually enjoying this story, and I thank you all for it. Reading such nice comments from you all makes me think I could have a career writing original works. Wouldn't that be nice? Then perhaps I would have fans writing fiction about my own stories. ^-^ What a nice thought that is. Remember about the grammar people it's all San-chan problem. I won't keep you any longer other then the disclaimers.

****

Disclaimers: Clamp, people, Clamp owns everything but Fluffy*. I have a claim on Fluffy and they dare not argue. 

****

For: Once again Starchick. Don't you feel lucky.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

****

Chapter Two: In the beginning 

Tomoyo held her breathe and thought of much calmer thoughts. Anything was better then thinking of her current condition. She wondered then she would pray. She had not been planning on dying on her holiday in England. She would like to see the winter that year. The snowflakes dancing gracefully always made her happier but the future was being to look darker by the moment. It was a wonder she had lived this long with Nakuru-san behind the wheel. Today could quite possibly be her last day alive.

"Ruby Moon your going to kill us all!" Spinel Sun screamed as Ruby nearly missed an on coming trunk. 

"Do shut-up Suppi-chan. I know how to drive." Ruby Moon snapped taking his eyes off the road to glare at the small cat guardian beast in the back seat. 

"Who Suppi? Ruby watch the road! We're going to die! We're going to die and take poor Tomoyo-chan along with us! Why did I ever come?" Spinel shouted closing his eyes firmly not wanting to see the traffic coming towards them.

"Don't insult my driving Spinel! It distracts me and then we might crash and burn to death. You would like that now would you?" Ruby Moon teased even if it was wicked of him.

Tomoyo gasped a bit. She hadn't even thought of burning to death. Dying on impact, yes that thought had came across her several times. Too many for comfort but now this. Why had she ever agreed to their pleas for her to stay with them?

"Do not worry Daidouji-san. Ruby Moon has not kill any of us yet." 

Tomoyo glanced at Eriol in her review mirror. He sat next to Spinel Sun with his seat belt loosely around him. He appeared calm and grinning or was it smirking? _How could he be calm at a time like this?_ She wondered, but even then she realized it. She just didn't want to admit it. It was much funnier worrying. Well not really but some one had to act normal and she was sure the three of them had never act normal a day in their life. There weren't even normal to start with. Eriol was a magician and a powerful one. There was no need to be alarmed with Nakuru's driving skills even if those skills were few. So she shouldn't be surprised to see that Eriol was not crying with fear like Spinel.

Then again Eriol had always been a surprise to her. She had certainly been surprised to see them there, the three of them. Well physically speaking she could only see two of them. Spinel was hidden in Ruby's large purse, but Tomoyo knew he was there in an instant. Eriol's guardians were never far behind their master. It had been nice to have someone she knew waiting at the airport for her. It was a comfort to know she wouldn't truly be alone while she was in England. 

Eriol was not one of her closesst friend but none-the-less he was a friend. His face had been welcoming with his usually brilliant white smile, even if his smiles usually meant he was up to something. As for Ruby Moon and Spinel there were certainly amusing. Very different from that of Sakura-chan's guardians, Yue-san and Kero-chan. It was almost as if they were complete opposite of each other. Which they were. Where Yue-san was calm and quite Ruby-san was flighty and loud. Kero-chan was a sugar freak and poor Spinel-san couldn't have sugar at all.

Tomoyo laughed softly though it could not be heard over the shouts of Spinel Sun and Ruby Moon.

"Let me out here, I want to live!" Spinel cried out, hoping his request would be meet but he knew it was foolish to hope. Ruby Moon would keep him in there just to tormented him and as for Eriol, there was no doubt about. His master would keep him in the car until they reached Reed Manor. He found Spinel's fear of Ruby's driving amusing. He was cruel, so down right cruel.

"Hush now Suppi, you're scaring Tomoyo-chan and you don't want her to be frightened now do you?" Ruby asked smiling at Spinel through the mirror once again.

"Don't worry I'm not scared." Tomoyo added not wanting to be used as part of Spinel's torment. 

"Of course she isn't frighten. Daidouji-san has faced many things worse then our dear Ruby's driving skills." Eriol chirped still grinning.

"Like killer flying penguins?" Ruby asked from up front.

"Or possessed pianos that chase her." Spinel added.

Eriol's brows raised in surprise at this. It was rather amusing to think about what he had done when in Tomoeda. It had to be done after all, if he hadn't forced Sakura to change the Clow Cards in to Sakura Cards then they would have lost all their powers and remained lifeless. Then the card mistress', his cute relative's, and Daidouji's hard work would have been for nothing. Beside it had been fun most of the time. 

Eriol had waited for so long with his guardian for Sakura to be born and then even longer for her to become the new mistress of the Cards. It was rather a boring wait he supposed. It would have been even worse if not for his guardians and their constant quarrels. They were always keeping him entertained, but things were different now. He could finally live a life without living in Clow Reed's shadow. He's tasks were done and now it was time for him to do as he pleased.

It was strange sometimes how alike and different he and Clow were. Eriol welcomed the differences more then the likeness. Poor Clow's life was miserable in it's own way. He never lived his life as he really wanted to. That was why Eriol was there. Sometimes Eriol would resent what he was. It was not easy being the reincarnation of Clow Reed. He sometimes felt like a stranger in his own body. He often found himself worrying and asking himself if he would end up living Clow's life out once more. Would he die alone and regretting everything he ever did. 

Soon afterward, when Eriol heard Spinel cursing Ruby in the wee morning lights, he knew he had finally did something right. He made the two of them. 

"Eriol do pay attention, it's rude to ignore our guest." Spinel snapped taking Eriol from his thoughts.

"Do forgive me Daidouji-san, what was it you wanted?" Eriol asked quickly hoping he hadn't offended her in anyway.

"It all rights no need for apologies. I was just wondering if you really don't mind if I stay with you this week instead of the hotel like I had plan." Tomoyo said repeating herself for the boy in back.

"Nonsense, don't ask such a ridiculous question. We want you to stay with us instead of some stuffy hotel." Eriol replied still smiling his perfect smile.

Tomoyo nodded not really knowing what to say and instead said a simple thank you, but felt she should have said more. 

There were being so kind to her something she surely hadn't asked for. Suddenly a question came to her. One she hadn't even thought of asking before. Why, she wasn't sure. It was quite and obvious question to ask.

"Hiiragizawa-kun?" 

"Yes, Daidouji-san?"

"How did you know I was coming to England? I hadn't informed you, although I was planning to visit later." 

"Dear Daidouji-san, I have my own way of attending knowledge."

"Oh, I never thought of that. You are after all a magician." Tomoyo said wondering why she hadn't realized a moment before. Now she felt foolish.

Spinel Sun seemed to sense this and a wicked grin came to his face.

"Ha, Sakura-chan informed him of your arrival." Spinel told Tomoyo and in return receiving a glare from Eriol.

Tomoyo smiled and then everyone began to laugh. The car was filled with laughter, it was a wonder why the bypassers couldn't hear them laughing and with Ruby Moon in his own fit of laughter, it was a surprise that they hadn't crashed in the end. When they reached Reed Manor things were certainly looking brighter for Tomoyo. This was definitely going to be a week to remember. 

_______________________________________________________________________

****

AN: I do know that this chapter was probably the worse. I really don't like it that much. Every story I read with Ruby Moon and Spinel Sun in it is just hilarious. With all their quarreling how could they not be? I tried to get to go for it but I know I failed. Sorry and I don't believe I got Eriol character right. Grrr.. I hate this chapter. *Goes of to find some Suboshi and Yui stories to cheer herself up*[Fluffy in case you don't know of my weird habits is what I call Eriol when I'm bored. Everyone is welcome to use my pet name for him long as you keep you hands of him. Really, I do wonder about some of you fan girls.] ^_^


	4. Dream Keeper

****

To see you smile

By: Fallon-chan

_______________________________________________________________________

****

AN: Hmm. Where to start. Well I could beginning with thanks for all the people that been so kind to read my story and then review it. Such nice things you people have to say. But I won't because that what everyone expect me to do. So I'll start with a Hmm. Now this chapter has been edited by San-chan and has always been longer then the other three.

****

Disclaimers: C-L-A-M-P owns everything but Eriol-kun. He's mine. *Laughs evilly until she realizes he their property as well* It's not fair. They have enough boys as it is. Why can't they share?!!

****

For: Starchick who spoils me. What? Cake next you say? Suppi is hungry you know. I'll share with him.

________________________________________________________________________

****

Chapter Three: Dream Keeper

Daidouji Tomoyo was annoyed. Yes, she was annoyed. It wasn't possible matter less fair. He made it look so effortless. Carrying in her luggage after he up right refused to let her help. 'Gentleman do not allow ladies to worry themselves with such tedious work. This is work for a man not for Daidouji-san.' At that Spinel refuse to help. He might have been a male but wasn't a man after all. He was out with an excuse due to Eriol's teasing. As for Ruby Moon, well as for Ruby Moon that was a matter best left closed because no one was quite sure about him but he didn't help. That could be said.

Eriol obvious need no help anyway. He never made a sound that showed or gave a hint that he was straining or perhaps pulling something by the weight of her luggage. Tomoyo herself knew her suitcase were heavy, too heavy for one person to lift and carry on their own. But Eriol just grined and kept that grin as he removed her things from the trunk of the car. 

"Magic. It has to be magic." Tomoyo mutter under her breath.

At this Spinel sighed. Poor Tomoyo-chan. He wasn't sure what she had ever done so terribly in this life or another to send her to them. She was much better off at some hotel far away from Ruby and Eriol. Tomoyo was a sane girl, she didn't need to be at Reed Manor were lunatics were free to run around. He was after all, the only normal one out of the three (as normal as a flying stuff animal can get) and he knew first hand what the company of his master and Ruby Moon could do to someone. He was living proof.

"It's still not too late to run, Tomoyo-chan." Spinel quietly informed her. Tomoyo only smiled warmly at the guardian. He was definitely something else. 

"Why would she want to run? We're going to have soooooo much fun, and if you're nice we'll let you join in Suppi." Ruby said. A far off look came to his eyes as he imagined all the things he and Tomoyo would do while she was in England. It would be so much fun having another girl in the house so to speak.

Spinel sighed. There was no use in saying anything to Ruby Moon or yell at him for calling him 'Suppi'. Not that, it ever did any good anyway. But there was no harm in trying now was there? So he followed the small group inside instead. Hoping something large and heavy would land on Ruby. But no such luck.

As the lights flickered on Tomoyo stood in amazement. She had lived in a large house all her life, but the size of this one nearly took her breath away. It was gorgeous and she had only seen one room so far. Velvet cover seat to her right and a mahogany wooden staircase to her left trimmed in gold. Longer wooden floor that shined like stars in the night sky. Dreamy, deep red color walls lined the room. Large portraits hung on the walls, and each on more beautiful then the next. She could only imagine what rest of the place looked like. Tomoyo stood in awe and was quite certain her mouth was gapped open. Not very lady-like of her.

"Do you like it Daidouji-san?" Eriol asked placing his hand lightly on her shoulder. 

Tomoyo nodded quickly her head bobbing up and down with curls flying everywhere. She reminded him of Sakura-chan when she got excited. Where she didn't look like her elegant self or very lady like it was a fitting look for Tomoyo. It would have reminded anyone that she was a human being instead of a porcelain doll like some would assume. She was adorable like that, Ruby Moon would describe in each of the years to come when referring to the moment.

"It's very beautiful. In fact it is gorgeous. It almost seems like a castle in a fairy tale. Don't you think?" Tomoyo inquired walking over to a painting, starring at it in awe. 

"Do you like that?" Spinel asked with a smirk and hovering over beside her.

Tomoyo smiled and nodded again but mixed in there was a small sigh. Paintings like this were why she never took her artwork as serious as people thought she did. It was perhaps the most beautiful thing she had seen in her life. Lovelier then most things she had ever seen. 

There in front of her hung a simple paint but it was anything but simple. Bright, brilliant color danced with soft pastel the colors and ever color seemed to be laughing with one another. It was a picture of a garden_. 'How lovely the garden must be in real life.'_ Tomoyo thought to herself. There were trees covered in every type of blossoms imaginable. Apple blossoms, peach blossoms, and of course, cherry blossoms. A willow branch swayed in the wind looking as if it was welcoming a bird passing by to come over for a moment. Flowers of every color, shape, and size grew. Mingling together to make a large and delicate bouquet. A cobble stone walk way weaved it way in a way out of the area and the circled around a fountain with many gorgeous streams of clear water shouting from all around. It looked so real. Tomoyo pressed her fingers softly against the canvas. Who ever paint it was blessed with talent. Talent she was hungry for but would rather see possessed by someone worthier. 

"Look Eriol-kun, Tomoyo-chan likes your picture! I told you it was pretty." Ruby Moon said in a sing song tone as if he was alright.

Tomoyo quickly turned around and her long skirt swirled around her ankles with her. Her violet eyes filled with wonder. Eriol had painted that. He had such a talent to paint something so beautiful as that. Hiiragizawa Eriol, had created something that seemed so real she had to touch it to be certain it was only paint? Was he even if he was the reincarnation of Clow Reed and a powerful magician capable of such things? 

"Hiiragizawa-kun paint this?" Tomoyo said but it came out in a hoarse whisper, it was all too unreal for her.

Eriol scratch his head sheepishly. Tomoyo had certainly been caught up in his painting. It had begun to unnerve him as she went on starring at it like she did. He figured she had hated it. He hadn't even thought it his best work and surly she didn't think it was all that great of a thing. Eriol had seen many of Tomoyo's own work. He found her art work far more worthy of such attention then his silly painting. He had been bored and had nothing better to do. He had even been tempted of destroying it altogether. But the others wouldn't hear of such. But to see Tomoyo look at it that way gave him a strange feeling. Something along the lines of pleasure. 

"It nothing much. It isn't really all that good of a piece. It was Spinel who wanted it out here for everyone to see. I think it rather-" Eriol began but stopped, now feeling uncomfortable as Tomoyo stroked the painting once again.

"It's beautiful Hiiragizawa-kun." She muttered almost in a trace.

He saw his creations whispering to one another. Eriol was certain he heard something along the line of 'bewitching his paints' where he wouldn't have to fish for complements any longer. He snorted. What a ridiculous thing to say. Even for them. He done nothing to it other then paint it. Why Tomoyo was enchanted by it was beyond him and there were only a few things he'd ever found surprising. 

__

'Perhaps she is a mystery that needs to be unfold' Eriol pushed the thoughts from his mind. Daidouji-san was one of the few people he had ever come across to who could ever surprise him, although she was no mystery that needed solving. Not by him anyway. 

"It wouldn't be too much trouble if I could see rest of the house, would it?" Tomoyo asked talking one long last look at Eriol's painting.

"I thought you'd never ask."

~**~

Eriol and his guardian enjoyed Tomoyo's reaction to each room which were shown to her. Each time she was shown something new, she believed it was the most stunning thing she'd had ever seen. Then they go off and show her something else rather more stunning then the last. Whether it be a vase or a lamp, she found everything breath taking. Eriol had often glanced her from time to time taking in her facial emotions. He wanted to laugh every time her eyes light up with wonder. She would ask about this or that and she just had to know where he had gotten that. Tomoyo reminded him of a child in a candy store. She was cute, almost as cute as his little Chinese relative was. It was a fairly close race.

Ruby Moon and Spinel notice how happy Eriol appeared with all of Tomoyo's questions. Perhaps it was un-lady like with that look on her face as he showed her room after room. Maybe it wasn't proper to ask her host so many questions, one after the next but Eriol didn't mind. He would nod along with her and smile as she gasp at this or that. She was such a sight to take in. Neither of the guardians wanted the tour to end. It had been so long since they had been able to share anything with anyone and Tomoyo was a perfect "tourist". She probably had no clue how she looked. Her eyes practically were glowing with pure joy. She was the image of innocents and purity with her action. So sweet. It was a shame no one followed her around with a video camera as she did Sakura, Eriol wondered. If she acted like this much it would be well worth it. Perhaps he should pick up a new hobby while she was staying.

Like all good things, they finally ran out of rooms and things to show Tomoyo. Everyone gave a small sigh. Tomoyo yawned slightly and quickly covered her mouth.

"Excuse me. That was rude of myself." Tomoyo said hastily. What would her mother say if she had seen her here? What would her mother say if she knew she _was_ there?

"Oh dear." Tomoyo said not knowing she was speaking out loud.

"Is something the matter Tomoyo-chan?" Ruby Moon asked with an obvious hint of worry in his voice.

"What? Oh, it's nothing to worry about Akizuki-san. I just realized my mother does not know that I will be staying here instead of the hotel as we had planed." Tomoyo replied and frowned as Ruby Moon sighed.

"It's nothing really I'm sure mother won't mind. She'll understand, we made a deal after all." Tomoyo added quickly hoping she hadn't said anything to offend him.

"Deal? What sort of-" Eriol begun but was rudely cut off by his creation.

"Don't call me Akizuki-san. It makes me sound old." Ruby Moon complained still in his false feminine form. 

"I'm sorry in that case. What shall I call you then?" Tomoyo asked Ruby Moon seeing how she hadn't heard Eriol question at all. Spinel snicker quietly at the way Eriol was being ignored in his own home but stop as he caught Eriol's glare. If he had learned one thing it was not to get on Eriol bad side, that and Ruby always added sugar to everything he cooked. 

"Call me Nakuru-san or Ruby Moon. No more Akizuki-san. It's enough to here you and Eriol-kun calling one another like that. It just isn't fun or cute Tomoyo-chan, and cute always fits you better" Nakuru replied smiling at Tomoyo and shaking his finger at her as if he was preaching.

Tomoyo's creamy complexion turned a shade of red. Well it could have been red but as Eriol stood observing the color in her checks they seemed more of an attractive rose color. It was a suitable color on Tomoyo. He would have to remember that. 

"Nakuru-san does sound better then Akizuki-san I believe. This may sound rude, which I hope no one is offended but could I please be shown to my room? I need to inform my mother of my plans." Tomoyo asked still looking embarrassed about Ruby's comments.

"Of course, my lady." Eriol teased holding his arm out for Tomoyo.

Tomoyo smiled and took his arm, laughing along the way. She was finding herself doing that quite often among her company. The two remaining parties only look on in amusement. 

~**~

Tomoyo tied her long hair with it's many shades of violet on top her head it a messy but suitable bun. She slide her crisp cotton beige colored robe off and let it fall to the floor with a simple flop. The warm bath looked more then welcoming. Perhaps twenty hours on a plane were longer then it had seemed. It wasn't a few hours after all. She was now feeling more then her fair share of jet lag. The water and air were scented with the smell of violets and vanilla. A strange aroma, but a pleasant and sweet smell. A few purple petals were scattered across the surface of the water. Nakuru had certainly gone out of his way to make her feel better. 

Tan, beige, white, and purple candles flickered around the Victorian style tub with the golden crawl feet. It wasn't like her tub at home. Not quite like the five of them but it was lovely. She discovered many things in Reed Manor had turned out to be like this. She could hear Eriol playing his piano and the peaceful music flood up stairs until it fount her. 

She slid down in the warm water letting it wash over her aching muscles. She was happy now that she had chosen to stay here instead of the hotel. The only thing she was missing was a bowl of peach ice cream but she had a pleasant feeling inside that told her she would only have to ask for it. 

They had all been so kind to her. So sweet and open. She really had planed on seeing them. She just had not planed on actually staying with them. As she sunk lower in the water listening to the music, smelling the vanilla and violets she closed her eyes and relaxed. Tomoyo never wanted the moment to end. She stayed like that until she feel asleep from exhaustion right where she was.

~**~

__

"Sakura-chan were are you?" Tomoyo called out in the open field. It was so nice here. It reminded her of a place she had visited long ago. The air was fragrant with the smell of marigolds and daisy. They weren't her favorite flowers but all flowers were beautiful to her. Butterflies chased each other through the crystal clear sky. The sun was shining brightly in the sky above. She giggled as the grass tickled her bare feet. 

She liked to go bare foot when no one was around. Her mother found it distasteful, but Sakura-chan had never mind at all. When Tomoyo found her Sakura would probably be barefooted as well. Tomoyo giggled again. Sakura was so sweet at times. She had been the one to invite her along for a picnic. Tomoyo wished she had her video camera. Sakura would be doing something adorable and she wanted to capture it much like her friend had down with the Clow Cards.

"Sakura-chan, stop hiding and come out." Tomoyo called out reaching the beginning of a forest. She put on her shoes. Sakura was probably some where in the trees. She could possibly be up in one of them. Tomoyo remembered how Sakura had offered to teach her how to climb trees when they were smaller but her body guards would never hear of it. It was a shame. Being up so high and in the leaves must be a wonderful experience. Close to flying she imagined. 

Tomoyo spun around walking backwards at the sound of branches crackling. She heard giggles. Familiar giggles at that. 

"Sakura I'm going to find you soon." Tomoyo chanted to the tree tops. 

"No, you won't Daidouji" 

Tomoyo held her breath. That was no doubt Sakura's voice but it sounded hurt and scared. It sounded nothing like that of her dear friend's. And had she called her Daidoji? No. She wouldn't have. No. She couldn't have. Sakura always called her Tomoyo or Tomoyo-chan. Never Daidouji. Sakura wouldn't be that formal with her. 

"Sakura what's wrong? Are you hurt?" Tomoyo yell now filled with fear. What if Sakura was hurt and she couldn't find her. Why were they playing this game anyway? She didn't want to play anymore. She wanted to find Sakura, **now**. 

"You don't ever give up, do you?" 

Tomoyo turned around and to find herself face to face with Syaoran. But this wasn't her friend. He looked different, even bizarre. He couldn't be him. His eyes were never filled with such an abyss of darkness. His eyes were never so cruel.

"I'm worried about Sakura-chan. Please help me find her Li-kun." Tomoyo requested, looking away from his eyes. She wanted to look at anything but his eyes.

"There's no need for you to worry. No need at all." Syaoran said in a tone that sent shivers down her spine. 

"What are you talking about?" Tomoyo asked trying to cover up the fear in her shaking voice.

He grabbed her arm and pain shoot through it. He was far stronger then her but she struggled anyway. Her attempt to free herself from his grasp failed.

"What's wrong with you Li-kun? Let me go your hurting me." Tomoyo pleaded, feeling tears wanting to come roaming out from the pain but yet she could cry none.

"You're not going to cry are you? Really Daidouji, did you forget your promise already?" He asked bitterly.

She simple shook her head. He smiled sickly and began to drag her. She screamed for help. She begged him to let go. Her legs were slashed at by briars and tree branches tugged on her hair. His claw dug deep into her arm and tiny streams of red ran down her pale arm and unto his hand. He laughed at her cries. He was laughing and hurting her. This was not Syaoran. Not the boy she had grown to love in a brotherly way.

"Why are you doing this?" She whispered.

"It's always about you isn't? Poor pitiful Tomoyo. Wants everyone to love her and yet no one does. Not her mommy or her daddy, and certainly not by the person she wants to love her the most." He taunted from above.

"I am happy for Sakura. I happy she has you, even though you can't really be Li-kun." Tomoyo shouted wanting to cover her ears and to hear no more.

"Ha! You liar. If you were, you'd leave her alone. She can't do anything because she's scared she'll hurt you. Why do you think it took her so long to admit she loved me? Why Daidouji? I'll give you one guess. **You**." The boy said still dragging her.

She was in so much pain, physical and emotional. How could he do this to her? How? Weren't they friends? Didn't he care? He knew that Sakura's happiness was her's as well, didn't he? 

"Please, let me go."

"Where you can go hurt my Sakura. Notice how I used **MY,** Daidouji. She is mine not yours." 

"I could never hurt her and you know it!"

"Liar!"

"Stop it!" Tomoyo screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Don't hurt her, Syaoran-kun." 

A hopeful smile came to her face. It was Sakura. She would help her. Wait, would he hurt Sakura? He was hurting her wasn't it possible he'd turn on Sakura too?

"Run Sakura! I'll be fine." Tomoyo yelled and Sakura only gave her a sad smile.

"No, you're not fine Daidouji because you don't know what's going on." Sakura said pushing a strand of hair away from Tomoyo face.

"Why Sakura? Why is he doing this?" Tomoyo asked wanting nothing then to be able to cry.

"I thought you would know, you always know everything about me. Even when I cut my finger nails. Haven't you notice?" Sakura asked with confusing in her emerald eyes.

"Know what?" Tomoyo asked afraid of the answer.

"Oh come on Daidouji think! We know you're a bright girl. Figure it out, it isn't hard." Syaoron mocked her now letting go of her arm. 

Tomoyo dropped to the ground wanting to cry. Why couldn't she cry? It wasn't normal not to be able to cry. She needed to cry. Why had she ever made the promise?

"Daidouji, please don't be like this." Sakura pleaded hugging Tomoyo shaking body.

"No, it isn't true." Tomoyo mumbled into Sakura shoulder.

"Afraid it is." Syaoran teased dancing around them.

"Tell me he's lying Sakura-chan." Tomoyo whispered almost unable to find her voice. 

"I'm sorry Daidouji. I'm sorry. I really am." Sakura said as she stood. Syaoran came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"No it can't be. I won't believe it. Never!" Tomoyo shouted in anger. This was not happening. Sakura would never be that cruel or hurt her like she was.

"I'm sorry Daidouji. But I no longer need you."

"No! It isn't true!" Tomoyo screamed endless repeating herself over and over as Sakura walked away with the person she loved. 

****

"Tomoyo-chan. Wake up. It's just a bad dream. Open your eyes!"

~**~

Tomoyo's violet eyes fluttered open and she found herself face to face with Spinel Sun in his true form, no longer in the tub but dress for bed and in one of the guest rooms. It had been a dream she realized as she saw the concern look on Spinel face. It was just a nightmare. Sakura still needed her. Syaoranwould never be that cruel to her. But what if dreams really did meant something. What if there really would come a time when Sakura didn't need her? No. She wouldn't think about it. It hurt too much. What would she do without Sakura-chan? 

She wanted to cry. Break down in endless sobs. It had been so awful, _so_ terrible. Why was she having nightmares like that? It wasn't fair. She hadn't done anything wrong. Why was she being punished all she did was love. Was that wrong?

"Is it wrong?" Tomoyo said choking on her own words. 

Spinel began to change into his false form, thinking it would be easier to calm her in that state. After all Ruby Moon was always calling him a stuff toy. Children like stuff toys. 

When Tomoyo saw was he was doing she shook her head furiously. He stopped and looked at her confused. What did she want? 

"No stay like that. I'd feel safer. Please Spinel. Stay in your true form." Tomoyo asked with her voice filled with so much sorrow. It was clear as day she was hurting so much. Why, he wonder. What could the child had possible been through in her dreams.

"As you wish but I just thought you'd would find me cuter as a smaller Suppi-chan." Spinel said. Even as he said them the words felt bitter on his tongue. He was saying cute and calling himself Suppi-chan. He had finally made it around the bend with Ruby Moon and Eriol.

Tomoyo managed a small and weak smile. He was worried about her. She could she it in his eyes. He had even gone as far as to calling himself Suppi-chan for her benefit. She knew he down right hated the name. 

"I find you charming the way you are." Tomoyo whispered moving closer to the guardian beast. 

"I suppose you would like me to leave now. I'm sorry I should have came in here. I just heard you crying out and I was worried. Ruby Moon would have been in here as well but with his snoring he could sleep through out an attack on all of Britain. As for Eriol, he has his reason for not being in here, but they both would have. I should not be in here or rambling on. I must have been in Ruby Moon's company too long. Excuse me for my rudeness. It won't happen again. Be assured. Do have a more pleasant sleep. Someone like yourself shouldn't be plagued with nightmares. Perhaps Ruby Moon but that's asking too much. Good night now Tomoyo-chan. Sleep well now." Spinel said not having a clue why he kept talking like he was. It was so unlike him. He turned to leave like he had meant to earlier but a nagging feeling told him to walk slower.

"Wait Spinel. I don't mind." Tomoyo called out. He turned around a looked at her once more. She was a mess. Her usually brilliant colored eyes were pale and so full of sadness. Her hair was tangled and twisted. Most of it was sticking to her pale, sweaty skin.

"I'll let you rest now." Spinel told her in a soothing voice hoping she could sleep after he left.

"I don't want to be alone. Please stay with me at least until I fall asleep. Please Spinel. I don't want to be alone anymore. Don't leave me. Just stay right here until I'm asleep. I'm scared Spinel. Don't leave. I can't be by myself. Not now. Not after that. Please stay with me Spinel. I'll even give you my bed." Tomoyo pleaded with tears dwelling in her eyes.

She sounded so sad. So upset. So un-Tomoyo like. He did like how she sounded or how she looked in the moonlight the snuck in through the curtains. 

"Sleep Tomoyo. I won't leave your side until morning if that what you wish." Spinel said walking back towards her bed. 

Tomoyo gestured for him to get up on the bed and with a little hesitation he was laying down beside her. Tomoyo wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face into his fur. Things would be alright with Spinel Sun there. He would let anything happen to her. She wouldn't have to break her promise not now.

"Thank you." She whispered still afraid to close her eyes.

"Hush. Sleep now. Ruby Moon will be up carrying on soon. We need what sleep we can get." Spinel mumbled finding it rather strange to have her arms wrapped around him so. Long as she didn't attempt to pet him he would be just fine. Tomoyo did finally fall asleep and Spinel as well. He didn't plan on leaving her alone again. So he stayed while Tomoyo dreamt of walking in Eriol's painting with Spinel. 

And Spinel dreamed of a world without Ruby Moon.

~**~

Eriol rolled over on his side. Why was this happening? Why was he sharing dreams with Tomoyo? He didn't want her dreams. He didn't want dreams like that for anyone. _Poor Daidouji-san_, he thought to himself. It wasn't right for her to suffer like that. He'd have to see that she did not. Spinel would have to be thanked in the morning. 

Kaho stirred beside him curling with him tighter. _Yes_, he thought to himself. _Tomoyo would never have nightmares again._

__

______________________________________________________________________________

AN: Yes I know this chapter was longer and drug out more then the others. Don't tell me everyone OCC on me. I know it already. The shame. The shame. See what you make me do Starchick. Be ashamed of yourself. But like you all wouldn't want to curl up with Suppi after a bad dream. Or maybe that's just me. Who knows? I thought it was a cute idea. I'm weird that way. Feel free to e-mail me anytime at foxie1@gte.net to tell me so too. Long as your not flaming me I won't cry.


	5. Between him and her

****

To see you smile

By: Fallon-chan

___________________________________________________________________________

****

AN: Well what can I say other then here's the next chapter. I pleased with the success on this story. Okay so it's not really that successful but at least people are reading it. I was fearful that no one would. As I said before this is my first E+T. I had hoped it would be as great as some others I have read but we can't all get our way now can we? So I'll wrap this up and let you get on to reading. Grammar lovers be thankful for San-chan!

****

Disclaimers: Clamp owns every thing including Eriol-kun. Yes, sadly they do. You think the least they could do was give me something. What? You're giving me Mokona? Well Puu!

****

For: Starchick, who would willing share her talents with me so I can make a fortune off the fanfiction black market. I give her this is thanks but she can't have my Aki* or Yuuhi*. *Hands her Mokona* Puu!

____________________________________________________________________________________

****

Chapter Four: Between him and her

The sunlight tiptoed through the curtains and leaped upon Tomoyo's bed. Carefully making it's way up her chin, the tip of her nose, and her eyelids. Singing it's warmly song, begging her to come out and play. She was resentful perhaps, even rude to the sunlight. She moaned at it pleads. Turn away from its face when it begged. 

There is only so much the sun can take. In anger, it flung it's full might upon Tomoyo deciding to us force instead of kindness to wake her. It had successes in doing such. Tomoyo eye lids flutter opened. Her soft, lavender hair strung across her pillow jumped about as she sat up. 

She sighed softly. Not much of one. Her chest barely moving in and out on doing such. Her bed felt like heaven or what she assumed heaven would feel like. Her silk nightgown tickled her legs as she sat there. Tomoyo remember the passing night and looked to her left and found Spinel still there. 

She smiled softly. How sweet he was. He barely knew her and spent the whole night by her side just because she had a nightmare. She shuttered when she remembered the dream. How cruel and awful it had been. Tomoyo remembered the sudden rush of coldness that had washed it self upon her in the late night hours. She shook her head causing several strands of hair to tickle her nose. She wouldn't think about such things know. With the sunlight pouring in her windows everything was just too beautiful to cloud it over with ugliness. 

Spinel stirred with the tickling sensation of the blankets and Tomoyo waking. It was too early to wake. The bed wanted him to stay. He was not getting up. What would be waiting for him when he did anyway? Ruby Moon with sugar cakes? Eriol with sugar sticks? No. That wouldn't happen today. They would not make a fool of him to entertain them. Curse Eriol for his strange sense of humor. Tomoyo probably wouldn't give him anything with sugar. She was kinder then the latter.

Thinking about Tomoyo reminded him of where he was and he quickly opened his eyes. He looked around seeing her smiling brightly and sweetly. He had seen Eriol smile many times before and his never seemed as nice as she did. The thought brought a flush feeling to his face and he quickly transformed into his false form. It would be quicker to escape in this form.

"Good morning Spinel." Tomoyo greeted her eyes watching with glee as he transformed into his smaller form.

"Good morning to you as well, Tomoyo-chan." Spinel Sun said fluttering off her bed and into the air.

Tomoyo laughed briefly in a low manner. It was strange how he called her Tomoyo-chan. He reminded her of Kero-chan at times like this.

"What if I may ask is so funny?" Spinel inquired fearing she was thinking of him in bad way when she laughed.

"Nothing. I just was wondering why you call me Tomoyo-chan instead of Daidouji-san like your master." Tomoyo explained.

"Oh, Ruby Moon. He rubs off on you in the worst ways." Spinel mumbled shaking his head and saying something under his breath in English afterwards. What Tomoyo couldn't quite make out but she was sure it had to do with Nakuru-san.

"Thank you Spinel." Tomoyo said still smiling sweetly.

He grinned maybe it was a good things she was here after all. 

"Your more then welcome, Daidouji-san." Spinel replied. 

Tomoyo groaned and swung a pillow in his direction, which he dodged.

"Tomoyo-chan to you and you better remember that!" Tomoyo threaten in a teasing manner.

"Fine then. Your welcome Tomoyo-chan." he said correcting himself. 

"Much better, Spinel-san." 

Before another word could be exchanged between the "toy" and girl Ruby Moon swung the door opened and came skipping in. A huge smile was plaster on his face. He was in his true form and Tomoyo stared briefly. She was use to seeing Nakuru's face instead of Ruby Moon's. It was quite a difference to take in.

"Something the matter, Tomoyo-chan?" Ruby Moon asked.

"Hmm? Excuse me for staring. I was just thinking how pretty your hair was when it is pink?" Tomoyo answered feeling her cheeks redden.

"Oh, but yours is much prettier. You must let me fix it today. I never have a chance to fix anyone else hair around here." Ruby said eyeing the other guardian making it quite clear to everyone who he was talking about. 

"I have fur you idiot. Not hair." Spinel stated.

Ruby shrugged paying him no mind like he normally did. Spinel word usually meant nothing to him, kind of like what Yue's did. 

"Did you want anything in particular Nakuru-san?" Tomoyo asked the pink-haired man in front of her. In response, Spinel snorted. 

"Yes, I came to tell you I had your bath ready. If you don't care, leave the water in after your done. I think Spinel is in need of a bath but I have no more rose petals to use. Eriol-kun won't let me get any right now. He can be so mean. Although, Suppi needs rose petals but I thought you'd like them more. Spinel just doesn't realize how nice roses look especially the petals greeting you while you take a bath so he needs to be taught. We all like Spinel's bath time. Even Eriol. I'll bring your clothes to you when you finish. I want to pick them out anyway. " 

"Help yourself. I really don't mind. It will save me the trouble of doing such myself. Just remember I have a meeting today." Tomoyo said deciding to not touch upon the issues of Spinel's bath

Spinel and Ruby began to argue among themselves about the bath and Tomoyo well being which Spinel decided did not involve Ruby Moon at all. Tomoyo quietly excused herself and left the quarreling two behind. She assumed they hadn't heard her yet. She wrapped the matching white silk rob around her body and walked out the door. She hummed softly to herself and counted off on her fingers what was needed. She would have to thank Eriol for having her there. She would have to thank Ruby later for the bath and Spinel for staying with her. 

~**~

Tomoyo bathed quickly not wanting a repeat of the night before. Although the tickling aroma of rose petals seemed to hold on tight she still managed to leave the warm bath behind and dry herself as well. She had just begun to work a brush through her long tangled strands of hair when a soft knock came to the door. Tomoyo wrapped the large bath towel around her undressed body and made her way to the door. When opened an excited Ruby Moon came barging through the door.

"Tomoyo-chan, I got the perfect dress for you. You'll look so beautiful in it! Just like a princess in a fairy tale!" Ruby Moon shouted, holding the dress in front of him twirling to show how the dress would dance when worn. 

She was charmed by his excitement. It was not hard to fall under the power of the dress although it was not one of her own. The dress was a such soft pastel amethyst color it almost seemed white but the real color there was shining brightly. It neckline was dressed it a lovely large lace with flowers swirling in a pattern across it. The waist was plain nothing to adorn it but the bottom was the greatest gift of the dress. The ends open and bloomed like many delicate flower petals. The dress reminded Tomoyo of flowers in Eriol's painting she had seen the previous night. It was breath taking just like the picture had been when she saw it.

"Do you like it?" Ruby Moon asked as Tomoyo fingered the material. Her fingers barely touching it almost afraid she would ruin it by touching.

"It's beautiful." Tomoyo said. She would have loved to make something just like it for Sakura-chan. Pink or Emerald. Emerald it would be because it would match her eyes.

"Put it on!" Ruby Moon said practically jumping with glee. 

Tomoyo eyes widen. Was he serious? She wear this dress? No, it was too picturesque for her to wear. For anyone to wear. She would love to meet the maker of such a treasure. 

"Come on now, breakfast is done and we still haven't got you hair done!" Ruby Moon said ready to slid the dress over her head if he had to.

"No, I couldn't. It's not even mine." Tomoyo chocked. 

Ruby Moon's laughing filled the how bath and might have made its way down into the parlor and the music room. He carefully placed the dress in her hands shaking his head. She was so strange sometimes. Too much like his master.

"Of course it's yours. You're such a silly bunny. Eriol-kun made especially for you last night. It will upset him if you're not wearing it the first time he sees you today. We all think you be so pretty in it. Pretty as a picture or a flower. You don't want to make Eriol sad do you? He will be if you don't wear it. He worked so hard!" 

Tomoyo shook her head to gesture that she did want to hurt Eriol's feelings. She looked up at Ruby with a large amount of curiosity.

"Hiiragizawa-kun made this for me?" 

"That is what I said isn't it? Really Tomoyo-chan if you don't get dressed both our breakfast will be cold. Spinel won't reheat them either. He's so mean like that. You'll see." 

Tomoyo didn't bother to ask why or what Spinel was cooking or if it was capable for him to cook with paws something were best left unsaid. Ruby Moon left her as she dressed. She slipped the dress over her head holding her breath. What if she runt it some how? What would she say then? Tomoyo did not want to wear Eriol's dress. It was better to just look at it then you could be swept up in its beauty. 

When she had finished she studied herself in the mirror. Eriol was defiantly a magician to make something as perfect as the dress. She wondered if some type of magic hadn't been involved. It fit her like a glove. Not to tight or to lose. It was almost as if he knew her measurements by heart. The thought of the very idea made her blush. Ruby Moon seemed to know when she was dressed and made his way back into the bathroom.

He stood in the doorway watching her for the longest time. From the way her hair streamed down behind her like a waterfall to the way dress seemed to be part of her very flesh. His master had finally out down himself. Ruby Moon sighed. Tomoyo looked perfect the way she was. There was no sense in even trying anything with her hair. So instead he pulled a long, plum colored, satin ribbon from his skirt pocket, which he had already, plan to use and tied in to a strand of Tomoyo's hair half way down.

Ruby Moon sighed. It wasn't fair. Eriol should have made him a dress too.

"Is something bothering you Nakuru-san?" Tomoyo question worried about the boy from the depressed look on his face.

"I'm fine. I just wish Eriol-kun had made me a dress too." Ruby Moon complained.

Tomoyo grinned. So Nakuru-san wanted a dress. If she had her say he would. 

"I'll never be able to make you a dress this lovely but I could try. That is if you'd like me to Nakuru-san?" 

"Oh would you really Tomoyo-chan? Anything you make is always beautiful. Sakura-chan always looks so cute. I would like any dress you made. Then I would look like a pretty princess. How nice. Pretty please make me a new dress. It's been so long since I've had a new one. Two days at least. Such a terrible long time. Oh please make one Tomoyo-chan." Ruby Moon begged and Tomoyo grabbed his hands assuring him she would make him a new dress.

"Yeah! I'm going to tell Suppi. He'll be so jealous. Well he won't really but I can pretend." Ruby shouted to Tomoyo as he ran down the stairs leaving Tomoyo to walk by herself.

~**~

Eriol was seated out in the west garden. He had come here because it would be the one Tomoyo would most likely love the most. She had loved it painted there for she must like it in real life. That was is she ever got there. Spinel hovered about looking his far share of worried. Eriol chuckled to himself. Spinel was afraid Ruby had done something terrible to Tomoyo. 

"The idiot caught her hair on fire just wait and see. She's probably bald and it will be your entire fault. What were you thinking giving him that dress for Tomoyo? He'll probably keep it for himself anyway. You know how he is." Spinel rambled onto his master and Eriol nodded he couldn't very well doubt his creation's thoughts. It wouldn't be fair. The keeping the dress part was mostly likely true.

"I should have gone. Look there comes that baka now and he doesn't even have her with him. Fool, can't we send him off some where? I really don't care where long as it far away from me. Why does he look so happy? He is up to something. The idiot." Spinel continued talking to no one but himself. 

Ruby Moon came running at full speed leaving a dust trail in behind him as he went. He ran towards his master and flung his arms around Eriol's neck. He was obvious very happy. 

"Where's Tomoyo-chan? What did you do to her?" Spinel said fearing for the worst looking back towards the house for their guest.

"Shut-up Suppi. I didn't do anything with her." Ruby Moon replied followed by him sticking out his tongue. 

"That's very rude, Nakuru-san ."Mizuki Kaho pointed out looking in their direction. It was then that the guardians noticed her tending to some roses with her long red hair blowing in the soft breeze that morning. 

Ruby Moon ignored her and waited for Tomoyo as Spinel did. Eriol on the other hand did not just pushed it off so lightly. He could hear the anger in her voice and could very well see it in her eyes. She was upset with him. Those had been the first words she had spoken since she found him sewing the dress in the late night. He had to do something. He did want to sleep after witnessing Tomoyo nightmare. It still gave him chills after thinking about it. He could only imagine what it did to Tomoyo. He made the dress to cheer her up, but it wasn't truly his sewing the upset Kaho. It was the fact he had invited Tomoyo to stay without discussion it with her. She first found out when she saw him sewing. He had hoped to surprise her in the morning. 

He couldn't really see what the problem was. Daidouji-san had been one of her students when she taught in Japan. He only assumed she would have been excited as he and the others were. Eriol had no mind to let Tomoyo go to some hotel with strangers when she could have been there at Reed Manor among friends. No matter if he and Kaho would disagree on the matter. It was nonsense to think such things. He would have brought any of his friends to stay with him. Even if it was everyone of his old classmates. He was happy to have Tomoyo's company, shouldn't Kaho as well?

Eriol decided not to think about. Clow Reed had never been any good with figuring out women, why should he? He looked back at Kaho and she glared at him. It was so strange to see Kaho act in such a way. Maybe it was the fuss Ruby Moon had made about how beautiful Tomoyo would look in the dress or how much Tomoyo had loved his painting. Kaho had thought it nice but had agreed it wasn't one of his best pieces. Whatever it was Kaho was in a foul mood and he hoped she wouldn't continue to behave this way. 

Tomoyo had enough problems obliviously to deal with. She didn't need Kaho upsetting her any more then she already was. Eriol made a note to deal with the problem later and find out what was truly bothering Kaho. It couldn't possibly be just Tomoyo staying. He was soon interrupted by all his thoughts when he saw Tomoyo come into the garden, mistaking her as an angel, and dumping his hot tea in his lap.

_____________________________________________________________________________

****

AN: Ha. Another chapter done. Yeah! Four down and who knows how many more to go. :sighs: This was such a strange chapter. You don't even want to know what my other chapter 4 looked like. Weirdoville for sure. Yes. I know that no one in character but maybe Tomoyo. Give me a break people. I can't write this stuff. It's too hard. I'll start all over with Tomoyo meet Eriol. He dumped Kaho. They got married and lived happily ever after. That such a better story. Just for those who don't know who Aki and Yuuhi are they're my new sugar bunnies! They've joined Suboshi and Fluffy in my closet. Both of them are obviously the coolest and cutest guys in Ayashi no Ceres. Otherwise known as Ceres: Celestial Legend. After the first three episodes I know it's far too much to ask for Aya to end up with Yuuhi. I already know she ends up with Tooya or is it Toya? Well at least she not annoying as Miaka *dodges angry Miaka fans* Aya looks allot like Yui-sama, doesn't she. Off to bed now. Until next time.


	6. Angel's lullaby

****

To see you smile

By: Fallon-chan

_____________________________________________________________________

****

AN: I'm not saying much of anything other then thanks to everyone who likes and quite possibly loves this story. You people sure are strange. Grammar mistakes taken care of by San-chan. Love you gal!

****

Disclaimers: CCS belongs to Studio Clamp, the makers of things that go Puu.

****

For: No one. Okay I lied it's for Starchick but you guys already knew that right. Honorable mentions go out to J.M. and San-chan for being so sweet. 

___________________________________________________________________________

****

Chapter Five: Angel's Lullaby 

Eriol walked home from school that day by himself. He took in the sights around him closely. Children running and skipping. Singing songs and yelling at one and another. This was what life was supposed to be. Living every moment not just waiting for something special to happen. He just couldn't understand why people didn't understand this themselves. Was it too much to ask of people to smile instead of frown?

A small smirk came to his face. Perhaps he could persuasive Sakura-chan to create a 'Smile Card'. That would make things so much easier for him. Would Kaho be smiling when he returned home? He could only hope. He hadn't meant to upset her as he did. But things of the sort would always happen. He after all was not perfect such as his former self was not. Could Kaho forgive him so quickly? He wanted her to but wasn't expecting it right away. Women were just too complicated. All wonder Clow Reed hadn't gotten himself mixed up in their fairs. If he had been smart he would have stayed away from them as well. 

Even as he thought this Eriol knew it was a lie. Clow Reed lived and died a lonely life. He did not plan to live that sort of life once again. So instead of treading on the subject he thought of what he would make for dessert. It was after all, the most important dish, or at least in his opinion. Spinel Sun didn't seemed to share his thoughts for sugar. Eriol grinned and an onlooker if they took the time to look would have been able to see an evil glow in it.

~**~

"More tea Daidouji-chan?" Mizuki Kaho asked Tomoyo holding up the teapot.

"Yes, please." Tomoyo replied smiling.

Tomoyo had plenty of things to smile about that day. She had successful dealt with the crisis involving the French businessmen, though it had upset her to see there were no women there as well. Not only had she worked it out between them and her mother's company, but they had also signed on a four-year contract with Daidouji Toys. Her mother would be delighted. 

Now she was seated with Kaho, Spinel Sun, and Nakuru-san for tea. Spinel filled his mouth with a plain biscuits avoiding Ruby Moon attempts to shove sugar down his throat.

"Open up Suppi! I promise it has absolutely no sugar in it. Tomoyo-chan ate one and she looks just fine. See for yourself." Ruby Moon said.

Spinel simply shook his head and moved in closer between Kaho and Tomoyo. Hoping that one of the two would save him from the other guardian. 

"Nakuru-san do behave. We have company." Kaho scolded him.

Ruby Moon sighed and went back to his tea. Stirring it around several times before taking a sip. He found it unsatisfying and poured himself some more sugar, eyeing Spinel all the same. Kaho shook her head slightly while she watched and Tomoyo only smiled even more. Sure she felt sorry for Spinel knowing how sugar went straight to his head but she liked Ruby Moon's happy mood. It kept her smiling. 

The phone began to ring and Ruby Moon was the first to run after it. He soon came back calling for Tomoyo. "Tomoyo-chan the phone is for you! Your mother, I think." 

Tomoyo excused herself and walked upstairs were she could take the phone call privately. Ruby Moon looked slightly disappointed. He wanted to know what her mother had to say.

About the time Tomoyo went to answer the phone, Eriol had come home. Swinging the door open and singing happily to himself. He was in a good mood. He saw Kaho turn her glaze away from him and back towards he tea. Acting as if it was more interesting then what it is. Teas might taste differently but they often look very much alike.

__

'So she's still angry with me.' Eriol thought quietly. He pretends not to notice the smug looks on his creations face as they watch him squirm.

He pulled at his collar. Life wasn't fair sometimes. Especially not his. _'Well here goes nothing',_ Eriol thought silently. He pulled from behind his back a single red rose and handed it to Kaho, hoping the entire gesture wouldn't blow up in his face. Kaho looked at the rose and ran her fingers across the petals. It was a new rose. Freshly bloomed to look out upon the world. He held his breath and exhaled when she smiled at him, her eyes filled with happiness. 

"Eriol, would you like some tea?" Kaho asked him still smiling. He laughed and sat down in the chair beside Kaho and sighed in relief. 

Eriol was on his second cup of tea and Spinel on his third biscuits, which kept his small mouth full, when Tomoyo returned down stairs to join them. Eriol and Tomoyo eyes meet for a moment and she smiled warmly at him. Spinel, choking on his biscuit while he tried to laugh, and Ruby Moon screams as he cried out in pain broke the moment. Eriol looked down and found he had poured his whole cup of tea all over his creation's lap. 

~**~

Ruby Moon was rather cross rest of the day. He stayed in his false form and up in his room. He was upset with Eriol and Spinel Sun. _The clumsy idiot_, he thought to himself while looking over at his plaid skirt that Eriol had runt. 

No amount of apologies would work so finally Eriol gave up and as Spinel just kept laughing until Kaho gave him a scornful look. So Ruby Moon stayed in his room. Eriol retreated to his study, to think as he claimed. Spinel accompanied Kaho in the kitchen and Tomoyo found herself out in the West garden with her sewing things and the material for the dress she had promised Nakuru-san. 

She could only hope it would cheer him up. She had never had hot tea poured in her lap before but she knew it must have been terribly painful. She had suggested to Spinel earlier that perhaps Eriol was dangerous around tea and that only gave him something else to laugh about.

Tomoyo threaded the needle, using the one with the smallest eye. She had chosen a dark maroon color material she had spotted one here way "home" from Daidouji Toys. The cab driver hadn't been too happy after she demanded he stop. Her English wasn't all that great but knowing the word stop had certainly come in handy. It had been sitting out in the window of a craft store. It had practically screamed for her to take it. The texture and the color had been perfect. It would match Ruby perfect. Of course that depended on if he was in his false form because Tomoyo had no clue what it would look like on him in his true form. 

She planed to keep it a surprise until it was done. Ruby Moon needed some thing to make him smile now. She could just imagine him planning revenge against his master and Spinel-san. Tomoyo was certain that he would leave Eriol be but poor Spinel Sun. It might be in his best interested if he stays with me again to night, she thought then sadly smile while she sewed.

She knew she only wanted Spinel to stay with her incase she had another nightmare. If she had been home in her own bed it wouldn't have frighten her to be alone. But she wasn't home. She was in England and in a strange place. It was comforting to have someone there to chase away her spooks. Maybe tonight she wouldn't have any. 

Tomoyo sighed in frustration as she undid the stitching. She needed to pay attention to the task at hand not if she would have nightmares again. Sometimes she wonder what people would think about her if they knew the truth.

Would they turn away in disguise or still be kind to her? What would they do if they learn how selfish she was? What would Sakura-chan do? She shook her head sending her hair flying once more and returned back to her work. She wanted to get it done quick as possible. There was no time better to do something then the present. 

Tomoyo was so hard into work that she never noticed Eriol there in the garden. Sketching her. He needed something to do for his art project and he was bored with his usual subjects. Now he had something to satisfy his taste. Flowers were nice to draw but he was finding Tomoyo as much better object to sketch. Especially when she blew her bangs out of her face in frustration. _Poor Daidouji-san, so many thoughts_. 

~**~

When Kaho inform Tomoyo of dinner Eriol was gone with him several different sketch and several different Tomoyos in each. He was pleased and sure his art teacher would be as well. Tomoyo tucked the unfinished dress back in her sewing back and tiptoed upstairs and hide in under her bed. Figuring no one but she would know it was under there.

Tomoyo pulled her her hair on top of her head and made her way back into the dinning room and found everyone seated including Ruby Moon. Who sat far from Eriol and with a rather grim look on his face. Spinel chuckled and Kaho sighed at the display between the two. She only hoped the night wouldn't end in a food fight. Eriol on the other hand was looking forward to it. He would be the only one without any food on him.

When Tomoyo came to the table, Eriol pulled her chair out for her and pushed it for her like a perfect gentleman. She smiled at him and he returned it as well. Spinel watched the movement between the two with much amusement and would have said something if he hadn't fear someone throwing dishes at his head. So he kept his mouth shut and avoided Ruby's glare. There would be hell to pay later for him. He knew this but he had a plan to keep out of the other guardian's grasp and that plan was sitting directly across from him. Tomoyo. 

Soba noodles and sushi were part of the course in honor of Tomoyo. She thanked them and ate happily. It was after, her favorite. Dinner ended with several sweets, for her peach ice cream and for Spinel crackers and cheese. Eriol and Ruby Moon had several slice of chocolate cake and for Kaho she just had another cup of tea. Which she kept away from Eriol much to everyone relief. 

~**~

Ruby Moon after the many piece of cake forgot Eriol accident and forgave him, knowing he hadn't really meant to do such but Spinel that was a different subject all together. He would be torture endlessly. Later, at the moment Ruby had math, which he took to his own room. 

Kaho retired to bed earlier saying she had to be at school in the morning earlier then usual. She kissed Eriol on the forehead lightly, in private of course, and went upstairs. Eriol could now be totally relieved. He wasn't on the couch. Well he would never be on the couch literally due to all the extra bedrooms but the threat still dangled in the air when they fought. 

Tomoyo worked on her schoolwork, she had been given before leaving home, after helping Spinel with the dishes. She had only been allowed to dry, Spinel-san had fretted on about her soft hands become runt and after sixteen years of perfect hands, there was no sense in ruining them now. She had disagreed on the matter but Spinel could persuade her to his way of thinking or so she pretended. 

Spinel had certainly been a sight to behold cleaning the dishes. Bubble floating up to his nose and up towards the roof. He complained off and on while he washed to her. How that no one acknowledgment him at the manor unless they needed something or wanted to torture him. How Eriol and Ruby teased him by having cake that night. He found many things in his life unfair and to comfort him, she gave him a small hug. She was use to do things like this with Kero-chan but unlike the other guardian beast Spinel Sun was not use to it, unless Ruby Moon was squeezing his air supply out of him, he squirmed uncomfortable. 

Tomoyo pulled away from him looking embarrassed. She had not thought before she acted. It had just seemed like the thing to do. 

"Sorry, I shouldn't have done that. Do forgive me Spinel-san." Tomoyo apologized rather hastily, still holding the wet dishtowel in hand. 

"No, forgive me. I shouldn't have acted like that. You're use to doing things of that natural with Kerberos, no?" Spinel asked her smiling much to her surprise.

Tomoyo nodded and he continued " I am very different from Kerberos. One who knows us well or simple knows of us can see this. I know that you are use to him and will probably think of me in the same manner. For now on I will realize this there for I will not be in the position of you apologizing to me, Tomoyo-chan. Your face should never wear a frown. I will try to act more like Kerberos for your sake if you wish. I take as my duty to please you while you stay with us." 

"No, I don't want you to act like Kero-chan. I like you just as you are. I just thought you need a hug. It's what Sakura-chan would have done for Kero-chan or for you. I just though you might like a Sakura-chan around to make you feel better so I acted as she would. She makes people happy when they're sad." Tomoyo explained smiling now because of what Spinel had said.

"People do tend to be happier in the Card Mistress present, don't they?" He asked and watched with curiosity, as Tomoyo eyes seemed to fog up. 

"Yes. They do." Tomoyo answered and put away the last dish and excuse herself from the kitchen to do her work before questions were asked.

Tomoyo hand quivered as she recalled Spinel words. People did tend to be happier with Sakura around. Sakura-chan bright and cheerful attitude towards things spread to everyone. Filling them with a pleasant feeling inside instead of the hollow one.

Tomoyo listen as Eriol began to play his piano once more. Spinel words and smile were feeling her with happiness now. Ruby Moon playful and flighty ways had her feeling better then she had in a long time. She laid her pencil down on top of her science. It was impossible to considerate while Eriol music waltz through her mind. If all magic had one sound she believe it would have sounded like what Eriol was playing. How beautiful it was.

Her mind wondered to a new thought altogether. Of course it was beautiful. Everything Eriol touched was beautiful. He's painting was a heaven sent. His sewing was graceful and his food tasted like heaven itself. Why would his music be just as perfect? Her mind came foggy and she yawned. 

Her mother would have thought it unladylike to yawn but no one was around to see her. Ruby was asleep probably at this hour and Kaho had gone to bed hours ago. Spinel had popped into tell her he was going to bed as well and told her to call for him if she needed him. He was so sweet. _So is the music_, she thought. _What time is it again?_ Tomoyo wondered. She was so tired.

She laughed as she rested her head on the sofa she sat on. Yawning once more. She continued to listen to Eriol's song and her breathing became softer. Before she drifted off into a deep and peaceful slumber. Wasn't this the song from last night? she wondered. How fitting. Eriol's music had become her lullaby. 

~**~

Eriol rested his hand taking them off the keys of his piano. No more notes were needed. Not tonight. Tomoyo would sleep and only dream of good things. She would have no nightmare that night. He had seen to it. 

He left the music room and walked into the room in which Tomoyo had fallen asleep. He smiled to himself. Tomoyo had a knack for falling asleep in the oddest place. It was parochially his fault. Tomoyo just didn't know when to say goodnight to the stars and go to sleep. She needed some persuasion by himself and the piano. Perhaps it was a bit wicked of him to us music to make her sleep like he was but he had never claimed to be perfect or an angel at that. Twice now he had made her fall asleep. At least this time he would be able to see her placed in a more suitable place for sleeping. The night before he sent Ruby Moon in the bath to see to the matters. 

He stood above her for the longest time just watching her sleep. Her hair made a blanket around her as she slept. She looked so elegant even we she sleeps, her thought silently. First impression linger in ones mine and his first impression of Tomoyo still came to mind when as he looked down upon her. Delicate porcelain doll. So beautiful one can't help to want to take it into their arms and cradle it but the fear of breaking it held them back.

He feared breaking Tomoyo as he lifted her up gently. Her eyes when he looked into them gave him the impression that one word or gesture could send her shattering and crumbling into a hundred pieces that one could never fix. Such a look did not suit her. Not at all. She could smile and laugh. Perhaps that fooled everyone in Tomoeda. Tomoyo's mother couldn't see the truth. Her friends believed Tomoyo was happy. Even Sakura-chan believed Tomoyo smile was genuine. Eriol wonder what any of them would do if they ever saw Tomoyo cry. Would they be sad with her or stand in shock that she could cry? Still she was be a beauty. But he knew they would not need any emotion on such a topic. Tomoyo would not cry. A promise she had made and a promise she would keep. 

He carried her with the utmost care. Down the hall, up a flight of stairs, down another hall, and into her bedroom that he had given her. She was as light as he had expected. He would have liked for her to be a bit heavier. Now he would fear she would blow away in the wind, like many a feather lost in the world. Tomoyo had now given Eriol too many things to worry about with the sadness in her amethyst eyes. 

He would try to make things right for her. He wanted to see her happy. Truly happy on her own account. Not by borrowing some one else. For it would never work faithfully. Tomoyo was learning this the hard way and she should have not. Everyone deserved to be happy. Eriol believed Daidouji Tomoyo deserved to be happy of all people.

He placed her on body on the bed. The sheets and blankets had been pulled back earlier. He had command Spinel to do it before he went to sleep. So he had done what his master had asked. For once, Eriol thought to himself. Sometimes he could only wonder about his creations. 

Tomoyo was still asleep as he pulled the blankets up over her. Her chest moved the blankets up and down slightly as she breathed in the night air. Even in the little light the moon provided, Eriol could still clearly make out the girls features. Softly with his hand he pushed back some strands of hair from her face. She was just as beautiful asleep; he mused then quickly displaced the thought from his mind.

He bent foreword and kissed her eyelids tenderly. Hoping her the sweetest of dreams until the morning sun arose in the sky. 

"Good night, sweet Tomoyo-chan. please be happy when you awake." Eriol murmur in her one of her ears.

"Good night, Eriol-kun." Tomoyo said in her sleep, which would never be recall when the next day came.

He was taken back by the sound of his name coming from her even in a deep slumber. He liked her saying Eriol much over Hiiragizawa. It sounded cute the way she said it. Much like how Sakura-chan would speak his name but he found it more pleasing coming from Tomoyo. He would have to mention it in the morning at breakfast.

"Till the morning then, Tomoyo-chan. Till the morning." Eriol spoke softly to her and with one finally look left the room and went to his study to work on something to make his guest smile once more.

~**~

If anyone were looking for Spinel Sun, they would have found him underneath the bed Tomoyo laid on. Next to her sewing bag. He had been there for many hours. Hiding from Ruby Moon and most importantly staying there for Tomoyo' sake. He was there incase she needed him. He doubted she would ask for him to stay with her again but he remained there in hiding just incase. 

Spinel had been there for many hours waiting for Tomoyo to go to sleep. Yet she never came. He wanted to venture out for her and knew he could not because he would have no explain that he was invading her privacy when she asked. He did not want Tomoyo cross with him. 

He had fallen asleep there waiting for her. He only awoke with the sound of the door opening and from the pressure of the springs that came down upon him when his master placed Tomoyo on the bed. At first he had assumed Tomoyo was just now coming to bed but oh no, Tomoyo was being helped.

If anyone was looking for Spinel Sun they would have found him underneath the bed Tomoyo laid on, with a wicked smile plastered upon his face. He had heard the small kiss and every word spoken. Things were certainly becoming interesting. Yes, indeed they were. 

______________________________________________________________________________

****

AN: Well another chapter done with. Do hope everyone enjoyed it and that I've cleared up the thought of me placing Tomoyo with Spinel (really J.M). I'm in a good mood from my anime viewing. I got to watch the 2nd tape of Ceres: Celestial Legend. *Squeezes Yuuhi and Aki* The show is so beautiful and funny. Can't ask for more. Everyone has to watch this series! Don't worry Aya is not as annoying as Miaka was. I just loved the scene were Ceres saves Yuuhi after he saves her. So sweet. Why can't Aya be in love with him too? *smack Aya for being so damn stupid* Oh and anyone who gets the chance to watch Clamp School Detectives must. It so damn cute. At first I didn't think I would be able to stomach it cuteness but oh my little Akira-kun. How I love you so. I even let Nokoru worm his way into my heart. And Suoh is so cool...


	7. Teasing Kisses

****

To see you smile

By: Fallon-chan

____________________________________________________________________________

****

AN: One more chapter to satisfy the masses. ^-^ I'm just full of myself I suppose. I won't make this author notes too long because you already now the basics.

****

Disclaimers: Studio Clamp and etc owns the rights to CCS, Tomoyo, Eriol, and any other character or plot line and too many other things _not_ to share some money with me. :P

****

For: Starchick, I'm going to make these thing a hundred chapters long just you wait. Hope you still love this story. *Crosses fingers* 

____________________________________________________________________________

****

Chapter Six: Teasing Kisses

Eriol sat in his study all that night. Scheming, Eriol was good at scheming. Even his former self was not as mischief as he was. Clow Reed simply did not have the guts to do most things Eriol would. Teasing his cute little relative was a fine example. Clow would have never but Eriol would and had. So with the hours ticking by on the clock, Eriol thought to himself. Things of importance and not so much of importance came to him as he sat in the red Victorian chair of his. 

He thought of dresses, paintings, cakes, and flowers while he sat by the lamplight. How boring they all were. She was quite capable of doing them all herself. He thought of tying a nice, bright, silk red ribbon around Spinel Sun neck or just wrapping him up in a box. Let it be known he never once thought about air holes for this box. He thought of giving Spinel Sun, his creation, to Tomoyo as a present. She was certainly fond of him and Spinel was more entertaining then Kerberos. Just give him a little sugar and that was all it took. Tomoyo liked butterflies. Spinel had butterfly wings. She got two pets in one. Then he realized Spinel was used and it was rude to give gifts that had already been used. Unless it was an antique or a family treasure. Which, Spinel was neither. 

So what to give her, he could not think. A poem, a book, a song, a sonnet? At last Eriol completely gave up. The hours were growing long and the night thinner. He yawned and sighed then scratched his head. Many a times he adjusted his glasses. The brightness in his blue eyes flickering out behind the small, thin frames. Sleep was upon him. He fought it. Like a knight up to his neck in flames from a dragon, he fought, bravely and briefly. If the sleep had been an actually dragon, poor Hiiragawa Eriol would be no more. 

He fell asleep were he sat. In the chair, in the study, in Reed Manor. He slept as Kaho crept into the room in the earlier hours, kissed him briefly on the head, covered him up, then left him in peace. Surprisingly he slept through his creation, Ruby Moon, greeting every house plants and mug morning. He slept through Spinel screaming and yelling crude words at the other guardian for scaring him. It was safe to say Eriol would have slept through the war of the roses if it had been fought among the rooms of his home. 

Strangely Eriol deep slumber could have and was woke by one person. Ah, it had been her angelic voice that had awakened him. It drifted in past the busy noise of the morning ritual of his guardian. Ruby Moon crying for his lost books and Spinel reminding him where they were. He slept through Ruby shouting complaints about what time he had to awake, and Spinel telling him to go to bed sooner. He practically snored through the moment Ruby Moon had busted out in tears because he had forgotten to do his Creative Writing assignment. But when Tomoyo walked outside his door, with her light and smooth steps, singing about the coming summer he stirred and his eyes opened. 

His first thought was it was too soon to get up. His second, his body ached for sleeping in the position he had been. His third, he need food. His fourth, was on his creations. His fifth, on Tomoyo. 

He flung the blanket off him, wondering were it had come from. He would thank whoever had been kind enough to do it later but know he was in a rather foul mood. Who had dare wake him? They would be in a serious amount of pain later. He _was_ sleeping well. Perhaps foul mood was the right thing to say. More like a nasty, snarling beast would be a better description.

He followed the giggles and the whispers. It had to be Ruby Moon. Or it had been Spinel Sun. He thought of just giving them both to Tomoyo. No, he wouldn't wish that on anyone. He loved them in reality and would have never gotten rid of them but he was cranky and sleepy. He would send them to the Antarctic. He would get sleep then.

Eriol found himself before the door to the kitchen, sleepy, and rubbing his eyes. The air was scented with eggs, toast, fresh orange juice, and jams. Apple jam and strawberry jam. He could smell cheese, which would be for Spinel. Tea was brewing. Tea, Eriol wanted tea. _After revenge_, he thought to himself.

He swung the door open and found Ruby Moon pouring milk in a glass pitcher, Spinel hovering behind, telling him not to spill it. They were such an easy target. He could blast them or something. His brain was too foggy to think of something useful at the moment. What do kill them with? As he stood in thought, Ruby Moon turned around and smiled.

"Yeah! Eriol-kun is up. See I told you it was a good idea to make a big breakfast, Suppi-chan!" He shouted gleeful.

"The name is Spinel Sun!" Spinel shouted and Eriol glared. Couldn't they see he needed sleep or to kill something. He wanted sympathy!

"Grab the teapot, Eriol. Do hurry up before everything gets cold." Spinel sat flying out of the room and onto the patio. 

Ruby Moon followed him with the milk and a plate full of rolls and biscuits. Eriol grumbled slightly. His clothes were wrinkled and he probably didn't smell his best either and they were ordering him around. Did Yue and Kerberos give their master orders? He would have to ask Sakura-chan later. He carefully grabbed the teapot, from China. It had once been Clow Reed's, his favorite in fact. It was certainly old. Kaho wished they wouldn't use it but Eriol did see any sense in having something you didn't use. It would just gather dust but Kaho just didn't seem to understand this. He walked outside, barefooted on the stone patio. The stones were cool and made his feet tingle but he made it the table anyhow. 

His eyes open widely now fully awake as he watched Tomoyo arrange a few daffodils in a narrow crystal vase that has been imported in from Italy. She wore a long sleeved simple white dress. The collar was large ending in bits of lace and a small white ribbon below it. The ends of the sleeves were dressed in the same lace and the bottom of the dress was large and puffy. She wore gray socks that came to her knees and simple brown shoes. Her hair, Tomoyo wore down with a white ribbon to match her dress. He stood and watching her for a moment, tea pot trembling in his hands before she looked up and him. 

"Hiiragizawa-kun, how nice that you're up. I was afraid you would miss breakfast. I do hope we didn't wake you." Tomoyo told him with the sunlight playing in her hair, which Eriol definitely notice.

Eriol hands were trembling but he still managed to greet her in return, "No, Daidouji-san. No one woke me."

He wanted to smack himself. What was wrong with him? Was he nervous? No he wasn't. Or was he? Was Daidouji-san making him nervous? Had he ever been nervous a day in his life? Why was he shaking? Was it all from the lack of sleep? _Yes_, he told himself trying to calm down. It was the lack of sleep. He was almost calm, two more seconds of breathing was all it would have taken, but then Tomoyo spoke.

"Good. I'm very glad." Tomoyo told him and smiled sweetly.

He smiled weakly in return while gulping. The two hundred year old china shattering was heard a second later.

"Eriol-kun killed Clow's teapot!" Ruby Moon gasped. 

~**~

Tomoyo personally saw to it that Eriol was placed in bed skipping breakfast for everyone. Although it had taken Ruby Moon and Spinel Sun both to get him there. He was truly stubborn if he wished. He was sick and he was not telling her otherwise. Powerful magician or not. She had a feeling as Nakuru-san carried him into one of the separate bedrooms (no sense in giving Kaho something as Spinel had suggested) he would have destroyed something in a fit if she had not been there as well. 

"Daidouji-san I'm not sick!" He protested.

"Nonsense. You're pale and clammy. Not to mention you were shaking downstairs. Nakuru-san before you leave for school would you please bring some extra blankets and pillows in?" Tomoyo asked turning her attention away from Eriol, who seemed to be pouting, to Ruby Moon.

"Can do." Nakuru said as he ran down the hall, simple pulling blankets of another bed and dragging it and several pillows behind.

She handed them to Tomoyo. Tomoyo placed the blanket over top Eriol and puffed the pillows up before placing them behind him. Spinel and Ruby Moon stood smiling from the doorway. It was truly a shame they could not capture this moment forever. Tomoyo after she had tucked Eriol in placed a thermometer in his mouth with much protest. He began to say something but was cut off short as Tomoyo gently placed in his mouth. 

"Spinel will you please check that for me, I have to phone Mr. Applegate and inform him that I will not be coming in today." Tomoyo explained.

"You're not going into the office today? Whatever for?" Spinel asked quite curious as he watched her walk down the hall.

"I'm going to stay here and watch after Hiiragizawa-kun." Tomoyo enlighten all.

"That so sweet Tomoyo-chan and so cute! You're so lucky Eriol-kun to have some one as pretty as Tomoyo for a nurse. I wish I were sick. Then I could have ice cream and Tomoyo-chan to take care of me. Best of all I wouldn't have to go to school today!" Ruby Moon said wistfully holding the thermometer in his mouth making sure he couldn't take it out. He and Spinel had moved closer to Eriol while Tomoyo spoke on the phone. They did not trust their master.

When a few minutes had past Tomoyo return back into the room and sighed. Poor Hiiragizawa-kun, she thought as she watched him. Spinel removed the thermometer from Eriol's mouth and as Eriol read the thing he smiled as if he had won a battle.

"Look see! I have no fever! I can go to school! I'm not sick!" Eriol cried raising up but only to have Ruby Moon shove him back down.

"He must be sick if he wants to go to school." Ruby Moon put in.

Spinel could clearly see the concern in Tomoyo's violet eyes, and the emotion was directed towards his master. He shook his head. He would pay for this. He wasn't sure how he would pay for what he was about to do but it would probably be painful. Although Eriol and Ruby Moon had been able to read the small numbers on the mercury thermometer, Tomoyo had not. He used this to his advantage. He held the thermometer in his paw and released a small amount of heat. Ruby as well as their master sensed the little bit of magic. Eriol's eyes narrowed. Spinel's eyes meet the other guardian's. Nakuru-san nodded and then placed his hand on Eriol forehead and heated it as well. 

"Here Tomoyo." Spinel said with a note of wickedness in his voice as he handed it to Tomoyo and he and his partner in crime ran out the door.

"Bye-bye Eriol-kun. Take good care of our master for us Tomoyo-chan!" Ruby Moon yelled as he shoved Spinel into his backpack, surprisingly without a fight. 

"Get back here! How dare you do this to me!" Eriol yelled angrily. Tomoyo ignoring Eriol's cries, read the thermometer and placed her hand of his head. Her cold hand sent chills down his spine.

"I figured you had a fever." She told him in a soothing voice.

"I am not sick. I have never been sick in my life. I can not get sick!"

"Do try to rest Hiiragizawa-kun. There is no sense in fighting me. You're not moving unless I give you permission." Tomoyo calmly responded to his small out burst.

"I am your elder, you do know this? You can not tell your elders what to do." He mumbled to Tomoyo glaring out the window where he could see one of his creations waving.

"Perhaps you are older then I am but you're acting immaturely." She advised as she walked over to the window and waved back at Ruby Moon.

Eriol thought for a moment wondering if she was serious. When he realized she was, he started to chuckle. Immature, him? Of course not, it was just the truth!

"What?" Tomoyo asked turning away from the windowpane.

"Clow Reed never became sick and neither can I." He answered still chuckling.

"Well that doesn't matter, because you are not Clow Reed." Tomoyo told himself now sitting beside him on the large bed.

"Of course I am. What a silly thing to say, Daidouji-san. I know, you know other wise!" Eriol exclaimed, looking in her direction and wished she hadn't as she frowned.

"Your name is Hiiragizawa Eriol, not Clow Reed." She replied in a low tone voice. 

"Sakura-chan's and Touya-san's father name is Kinomoto Fujitaka yet he is still one of Clow Reed's reincarnations, such as myself. We both are part of Clow Reed, so are we not he?" Eriol argued, now intrigued with her response wondering what the next would be.

"I am part of my mother and my father, yet I am neither." Tomoyo stated staring up at the roof.

"Well put Daidouji-san. Well put indeed. You are certainly wise beyond your years." 

"No Hiiragizawa-kun, it is just common sense." 

"Are you really going to play nurse, Daidouji-san?" He asked wanting to change the question

"Yes, I am going to take care of you whether you like it or not." Tomoyo told him teasingly climbing off the bed and walking towards the door.

"Do not threaten me, Daidouji-san. I am a very powerful magician." He retorted playfully. 

"Ah, but so is Li-kun and I do not fear him. He fears me." Tomoyo chirped smirking.

"Do you really think I will do what you want me to do so easily?" He asked finding the bed comfortable now.

"Men and boys alike give in to me rather hastily. So perhaps you will or perhaps you won't. Either way you're staying in that bed." She said, walking out the door, and closing it behind her. 

Moments later, finding Eriol was asleep when she came back up.

~**~

Tomoyo thought of calling someone but remembered the time difference and thought other wise. Did they miss her? She wondered as she rethread the needled and returned back to her stitching. So far Nakuru-san's dress was coming along fine. She had chosen to take her time, trying to make each stick the tiniest she could. Hopefully he would like it. How sad it would be if he did not.

A sudden and single snort made Tomoyo prick her finger with the sharp, silver tip and a few drops of blood appeared and she simple wiped the away of some tissues she had brought up incase Eriol had needed one. She glanced at the boy who slept silently across the room. He looked so peaceful when he slept. Who would have guessed he was a troublemaker when awake? With his stories and his magic, one would not call Hiiragizawa Eriol an angel. Yet for a brief moment while she sat watching him, Tomoyo imagined an angel would look very much like he did at that instant. 

She returned to her sewing until she had finished the sleeves. It was strangely quite if not for the scattered snores from Eriol she might have gone insane from the lack of noise. The house just didn't seem alive without the guardians there or without Eriol awake. She sighed wondering when the others would return home. She missed them so. 

Tomoyo placed her sewing aside and went over to the bed. She carefully placed her hand lightly on his forehead checking to see if he was still running a fever. She sighed. How was she suppose to tell when her hand was warm? If only he had been awake and she could have tried the thermometer. What she wouldn't have given for an ear thermometer. It would have been quite been handy at the moment. Since she was not fortunate enough to have one on her, she turned to her other option. She swiped her hair away from her face and bend down over his sleeping body and smiled. She would return with her video camera after she was done. She doubted that anyone in Tomoeda had seen Eriol asleep before. _They would know_, she thought happily. Making sure her hair was out of her way Tomoyo pressed her lips to Eriol forehead and surprisingly she found him cool, much to her relief. Things would have been fine if a lock of Tomoyo's hair had not tickled Eriol's nose and distributed him. He awoke before her lips meet his head.

"Not that I am complaining, but wouldn't a thermometer give you more acquired results."

His words startled and the lilac hair girl jolted back.

"Hiiragizawa-kun! You're awake." She stuttered, embarrassed now then she could ever remember. 

"You sound disappointed Daidouji-san. Perhaps you were up to something while I slept, no?" He asked teasingly, grinning about how uncomfortable she had become.

Tomoyo glared at him and reached for a pillow. Which soon collided with his smug face. 

"Here I was worried about you and you're being callous in return!" Tomoyo declared raising her voice, her face a deep red color.

"Do not yell at me Daidouji-san. I should be the one angry after all. I was the one who woke to find you kissing _me_, not the other way around." He said chuckling as he watched her go even redder.

" I was not kissing you. I was merely checking your temperature." Tomoyo said trying to swat him once more with the pillow but he grabbed her by the arm and pulled her onto the bed as well. She fell into his lap, baffled, quickly sat up, but before she could leave he wrapped his arms around her waist. 

"Is that what they call it where you come from?" He asked pulling her closer to him. He would probably be dead in the morning.

"Well.... My mother...Well Hiiragizawa-kun... that is how my... mother checks…mine." Tomoyo stuttered squirming now with his face only inches away from her own.

Eriol wrapped his arms around her tighter as she tried to get away from him. 

"Have you been here the whole time I was asleep?" He asked her and Tomoyo could do nothing but nodded.

"Aren't you afraid you'll catch what I have?" Eriol asked once again.

"I thought you weren't sick." She replied in a hush tone.

"Then why do you keep me here then, Daidouji-san?" He asked. 

Tomoyo wanted away. Now. She wiggled and squirmed but that only made him hold on even tighter. He was enjoying this, she was sure. Tomoyo would have smacked the amused look of his face if her arms had been freed. 

"Because...you are... sick, Eriol." Tomoyo stuttered once more.

He chuckled once again that day. Tomoyo was proving to be quite something today. He had a feeling she would have smacked him senseless if he hadn't her in a positions were she couldn't move her arms. 

"Is it just Eriol now? What happened to Hiiragizawa-kun, Daidouji-san?"

Tomoyo gasped now just realizing her mistake. She said nothing and just glared at him. She would kill him.

"Oh my, Daidouji-san you're looking rather red. Maybe you have what I have. Better check to see if you have a temperature as well." He responded to her silence and her piercing looks.

"I'm not sticking any thermometer in my mouth." She snapped fiercely. 

He knew he should have stopped but it was only fair. She had thought it was amusing to tease him earlier. All he had done was broken a priceless piece of china. Sleep in a chair half the morning and woke up cranky. It was all her fault. So he didn't stop. Eriol had fun with he aggravated people. Li-kun was in Japan but Tomoyo was right there in front of him. She would do.

"Dear Daidouji-san, who said anything about a thermometer?" He said in a singsong voice and Tomoyo eyes widened as he leaned forward and kissed her on the forehead as well.

He pulled away slowly and blue eyes locked onto violet eyes. Eriol and Tomoyo remained liked this for what seemed like an eternity. The both them on the bed with her wrapped up in his arms and starring at each other.

"Tomo-"

"Erio-" 

The both began at the same time. Whatever Eriol had to say to Tomoyo or whatever she had to say to him was never spoken for a loud sneeze was heard. Both heads turned towards the opened door and found both guardians standing there looking quite amused. Their eyes followed Eriol, down to his arms, and up towards Tomoyo. Eriol quickly let go of Tomoyo and the two were off the bed quickly. Eriol coughed and adjusted his glasses and Tomoyo straightened her dress.

"Hello, Spinel and Ruby. Why are you home so earlier?" Eriol asked.

"Idiot forgot his writing assignment last night and skipped rest of school. Are we…interrupting something?" Spinel began and it was quite obvious he was doing all he could to keep a straight face.

"What?! Is that it? Where's the kiss? You can do better then that Eriol-kun! Have you already kissed her? Did I miss it? It's not fair!" Ruby Moon pouted, rather disappointed with the way it turned out.

"Well maybe if you hadn't sneezed." Spinel said under his breath. It was rather funny watching his master twitch like that. How much of a comfort it was to know Tomoyo would allow him to hide out in her room. His master wouldn't dare enter Tomoyo's room. Or would he? Spinel was unsure of the matter now.

"Aww! Don't they make such a cute couple Suppi-chan? Our Eriol and little Tomoyo! Who would have every thought! It's so sweet! Romance, isn't it beautiful Suppi? Now Tomoyo can stay with us forever! Yea!" Nakuru exclaimed joyfully hugging Spinel in a tight embrace.

"Can't---breath." The beast choked, out turning blue.

"Nakuru-san! You're choking Spinel!" Tomoyo exclaimed running towards him, sewing bag in hand, and catching Spinel as fell to the floor.

Ruby Moon saw the sewing bag and smiled brightly fling his arms around Tomoyo's shoulders.

"Is that you're wedding gown? I want to see!" He asked happily trying to peek.

"No it's not my wedding gown." Tomoyo told her as she released Spinel and pressed the bag close to her chest.

"Can I be one of the bridesmaids? Pretty please!" The human like guardian said practically glowing. 

"Yes, of course you can- I mean, No! I am not marrying Hiiragizawa-kun!" Tomoyo shouted.

"Hiiragizawa-kun? Aren't you two on a first name base now?" Spinel inquired eyeing his first master and then towards Tomoyo.

"No!" Tomoyo shouted shaking her head. Why were they only bothering her? Why not Eriol? It was his entire fault!

"Leave Tomoyo-chan alone before you embarrass her even more." Eriol said walking towards Tomoyo gesturing for her to leave the room first. Which she willingly did, followed by Spinel who made in her room before she slammed the door shut. Locking it from behind.

Eriol walked down to his study and sat in there for the longest time, tenderly stroking his forehead. 

Ruby Moon pretended to go to his room and pouted. When he got in there and made sure the door was locked, he turned off the video camera in his large purse and smiled at the camera lens peeking through the hole in the material. Tomoyo wasn't the only sneaky photographer around. 

He grinned as he pulled out his notebook and a pen from his backpack. Now he would have something to write about for his assignment.

_____________________________________________________________________________

****

AN: Well I rather enjoyed writing this chapter. I hope everyone enjoyed reading it. ^-^ I know everyone has caught on to Eriol tea habits when Tomoyo's present. I like the idea of him spilling tea all the time seeing how he supposed to be perfect at everything. It's only fair for Eriol to torture Tomoyo as well. He likes to see her embarrassed remember? Or at least in my story. -_-;Once again to T.M: Tomoyo will not end up with Spinel perhaps Kero-chan but not Spinel. *lol* And as for your friend San-chan tell them if they make fun of my kawaii little picture I will send evil dust bunnies after them. Why is everyone thinking Spinel and Tomoyo are going to end up together? *grumbles*

****

A favor to ask of everyone.

#1. What exactly does the name Tomoyo translate to in English? I heard Plum Blossom and Friendly World? Can anyone who is sure of this clear me on the matter?


End file.
